


angle shooting

by hotchnya (tsunbrownie)



Series: What happened in Vegas... [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 44375자, AU, Everything else is pretty much the same, M/M, Poker Player Reid, WHY WONT THESE NERDS START DATING: THE NOVELIZATION, and me trying to write in my native language and failing, very epitome of 'request gone wrong'
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunbrownie/pseuds/hotchnya
Summary: 앵글 슈팅: 상대를 읽기 위해 정규적인 순서를 깨고 행동하는 것.3명의 어린 아이들이 라스 베가스에서 몇 주 간격으로 살해당하자, BAU팀은 사견 해결을 위해 파견된다.





	angle shooting

6 시 30분에 칼같이 울리는 알람에 애런 하치너는 오늘 하루도 눈을 떴다. 다른 어떤 아침과 다름 없이 그는 티셔츠 츄리닝 바지 차림으로 부엌으로 향해 냉장고를 열어 간단한 아침을 만들 준비를 했다. 아침식사로는 토스트에 계란이면 충분하겠지 - 계란 두개, 냉장고에 두었던 식빵, 소시지 두 줄을 꺼낸 후 그는 아랫쪽 캐비닛을 얼어 가장 큰 후라이팬을 꺼내어 가스레인지를 점화했다. 

7 시가 되어가자 은은한 버터향과 구워지는 빵 냄새에 이끌리듯 침대에서 나온 잭이 눈을 비비며 캡틴 아메리카 잠옷 차림으로 부엌으로 향했다. 하품을 하며 어기적거리며 의자를 향해 다가오는 소년에게 하치는, "오늘 아침은 토스트에 계란이야. 괜찮지?"라 물었다.

잭은 아직 잠을 쫓으며 다리를 위아래로 흔들며 끄덕였다. 소시지와 계란이 지글거리며 익는 소리가 온 집안에 퍼졌고, 하치는 구운 크로와상 옆에 익은 소시지와 계란을 접시에 담아 식탁으로 향했다. 사소하고 일상적인 대화가 오가던 아침 테이블도 8살 특유의 식탐으로 순식간에 정리되었고, 접시세척기에 접시를 차곡차곡 쌓아두는 하치을 뒤로하고 잭은 곧 자신의 방으로 향했다.

하치는 계단 위로 사라지는 아들을 바라보다, 곧 안방으로 향해 일을 위한 중의적인 갑옷을 차려입기 시작했다. 와이셔츠, 넥타이, 정장 자켓. 8시, 소년은 방에서 가방과 함께 뛰쳐나와 이제 정장차림인 아버지에게 달려들어 꼭 껴안았다. "잘 갔다 올게, 사랑해!"라 외치고서는, 잭은 스쿨 버스를 놓치지 않으려 빠른 속도로 세상을 향해 뛰쳐나갔다. 사라지는 잭을 보다, 그는 책상 위 여러 종류의 자료들 중 필요한 서류들을 브리프케이스에 담은 뒤, 차 키를 챙기고 집 보안을 활성화시킨 뒤 일터로 향했다. 평화로운 일상이었지만, 그 동시에 더 이상 무언가는 들어올 수 없는 꽉 짜여진 일상이었다. 팀원들도, 션도, 심지어 제시카까지도 그가 연애하지 않는 이유를 아직까지도 헤일리를 잃은 비탄에 잠겨있어서라고 생각했지만, 진실은 8살의 어린 아들과 시간을 뺏는 일 사이에는 도저히 또 다른 사람이 들어올 자리가 없었다는 것이었다. 20년 가까이 알았던 헤일리조차도 결국 이해하지 못하고 떠나버리고 말았는데 - 새로 만나는 사람이 그가 하는 일의 중압감을 과연 이해해줄 수 있을까. 그는 말 그래도 '일과 결혼한 사람'이라는 것을 이해해줄 수 있는 사람이 있을까? 한때 그는 그런 사람이 이 세상에 한 명 존재했고, 그 사람이 헤일리라고 생각했었다. 이제는...

BAU  본부에 발 들이자 마자 그를 부르는 목소리가 그를 반겼다. "아, 하치!" 제제가 서류 폴더들을 잔뜩 안은 채로 그에게 달려왔다. "좋은 타이밍이에요. 방금 회의실에서 새로운 사건 브리핑 하려고 했거든요. 왜 안 오시나, 전화해야하나 했는데."

그가 회의실에 들어갔을 때, 이미 모건, 프렌티스와 로시는 원탁의 탁자에 둥글게 모여앉아 이런 저런 이야기를 하고 있었고, 그가 들어간 순간, 세명의 시선은 그에게로 향했다. 제제가 발표를 준비하는 동안 그도 모건과 로시 사이에 자리잡아 잘 왔어, 어제는 괜찮았어? 같은 사소한 대화에 동참했다. 그 평화가 오래 가지는 않았지만.

" 좋았어요, 다들 모인듯 하니 시작해볼게요." 제제는 품 속에서 리모콘을 꺼내 버튼을 눌렀다. 딸깍 소리와 함께 웃는 소년소녀의 얼굴, 그리고 한때 그런 순수한 존재였던 흔적만이 보이는 피투성이가 교차하며 화면에 나타났다.

"8 세의 메일린 파커, 7살의 시몬 아드리안, 8살의 샬롯 데인." 제제는 리모컨으로 두명의 여자아이와 남자아이의 사진을 스크린 위에 띄워두며 이야기했다. "지난 세달 간에, 라스 베이거스에서 아이 셋이 집에서 납치당하고 다음 날 그들의 시체가 백색의 면복을 입은 채 발견된 사건이에요. 사인은 질식사이고요. 다행히 성폭행 흔적이나 기타 다른 종류의 폭행 흔적도 보이지 않지만..." 제제가 끝말을 흐리고서는 스크린에 띄운 사진들을 넘겼다. 전 슬라이드만 해도 환하게 웃고 있었던 순수한 어린 아이들은 이제 바닥에 하늘을 보면서 누워있었고, 시체 아래 바닥에는 넓게 퍼진 피의 날개가 펼쳐져 있었다. "보다시피, 언섭은 아이들을 죽인 후 옷을 바꿔 입힌 뒤 눈에 띄는 곳에 시체들을 전시해두고, 피로 그림을 그려뒀어요."

" 백색의 복장에, 날개라니. 이 사건의 언섭은 순수한 아이들을 천사의 환영이라고 보고, 그들을 죽임으로서 힘을 원하는 것일 수도 있겠군." 로시가 사건현장 사진들을 바라보다 중얼였다.

" 아니면 구약에서 이야기하듯이 순수한 어린아이의 피를 제물로 자신의 죄를 구원받겠다는 심리일 수도 있고요. 어느쪽이던지 곧 멈출 것 같지는 않으니, 30분 후에 출발하죠." 하치는 가방 안에 제제로부터 받은 서류를 차곡차곡 넣어두고서는, 종이가 부스럭거리는 회의실을 뒤로 하고 제트기쪽으로 향했다.

***

" 저는 라스 베가스가 싫어요," 3천피트 상공 위에서, 프렌티스가 우물거렸다. 

" 왜? 성인들의 꿈과 희망의 나라나 마찬가지인 곳인데." 모건이 들고 있던 볼펜을 잠시 내려다두고 장난스레 대답했다. 

" 시끄럽잖아. 어떤 카지노에도 슬롯 돌아가는 소리에, 누군가가 ‘잭팟!’이라 소리지르는 소음에..." 프렌티스가 고개를 절레 저으며 한숨을 쉬었고, 모건은 고개를 으쓱이며 하치와 로시가 있는 쪽으로 몸을 틀었다. "사건 얘기나 하죠." 

하치는 폴더 속에 끼워져 있는 피해자들의 사진 세 장을 꺼내어 앞 하드우드 테이블에 널찍이 펼쳐놓았다. 사진들은 흰섹 베일과 백색의 옷을 입은 소년소녀들이 가슴 위에 양 손을 포갠 채 눈을 감고 누워있는 모습을 담아내고 있었다. 각 사진은 공원을, 도시 중심부를, 그리고 학교 주변을 배경으로 하고 있었다. 그리고 성스러운 표정으로 고이 잠든 아이들의 등으로서부터는 거친 붓으로 그린듯한 피의 날개가 솟아나고 있었다. 

" 백색의 복장, 피의 날개. 확실히 이 사건의 언섭은 이 아이들과 천사를 연결시하는것은 확실한데. 사건 장면에서는 사탄의 상징들을 발견하지 않았다고 하니 사탄의 추종자가 벌인 일은 아닌 것 같고." 로시가 우선으로 입을 열었고, 하치는 끄덕이며 시체의 머리부분과 가슴 부근을 가리켰다.

" 손을 포갰다는 의미와 얼굴을 가렸다는 것은 죄책감의 표식인데요. 아는 사이일 수도 있겠군요. 정리를 제대로 하지 않고 증거를 잔뜩 남겨둔 것을 보니 비조직형 범죄같지만도 아이를 납치하고 살해한 후 2차 방치 장소에 옮겨둔 것을 전부 고려해본다면 확실히 조직적인 범죄라고 볼 수밖에 없어요." 에밀리가 지적했고, 하치는 끄덕였다. "보통 비조직성과 조직성을 동시에 보이는 경우가 있다면 이와 반대의 경우인데 - 비조직적인것처럼 주변 도구를 가지고 살인했지만 증거가 없는 조직성을 보이잖아요. 특이하네요. "

" 데리고 있는 시간도 짧아. 오후시간에 납치해 해가 뜨는 시간에 살해하니. 확실히 아동 성범죄자의 짓은 아니군. 다른 목적이 아닌, 아이들을 살해하려고 납치하는 것이니." 하치는 널부러진 아이들의 시신을 담고있는 사진을 노려보며 첨언했다. "사건의 간격은 처음에는 한달 반, 두번째는 한달, 세번째는 2주정도 전이었어. 마지막 살인은 3일 전이었으니, 또 다른 피해자를 찾지 않으려면, 길면 1주일, 짧으면 그 절반의 시간 안에 사건을 해결해야 해." 

조용히 각자 사건 파일을 다시 훑어보고 있는 동안 삑, 하는 소리와 함께 스크린이 켜졌고, 모두는 빛나는 화면을 향해 몸을 틀어 반대편에서 유니콘 모양의 작은 고무인형을 들고 천장을 올려보던 가르시아를 응시했다. 하치는 목청을 가다듬었고, 그제서야 가르시아는 카메라를 바라보며 밝은 미소를 지었다. 하치는 가르시아가 그들에게 집중하고 있다는 것을 확인하고서야 입을 열었다. "가르시아, 피해자 사이에 공통점을 찾은 것이 있나?" 

" 아, 예, 우리 원탁의 기사님들! 철저한 가르시아 프로브로 한번 쓱 납치되어 죽은 아이 셋을 훑어보았는데 말이죠, 눈에 바로 띄는 공통점은 하나도 발견하지 못했어요. 우선 세 아이들이 다니는 학교도 다르고, 가족들의 사교 그룹도 다르고, 집안 수준까지 전부 달라요. 메일린 파커의 아버지는 큰 컴퓨터 회사의 임원이었고 어머니는 변호사였어서 상류층의 인생을 살았던 반면에, 시몬 아드리안은 어머니가 어린 나이에 떠났고, 아버지는 일일노동자였어서 겨우 삶의 생계를 이어가던 수준이었어요. 샬롯 데인은 평범한 중산층 아이었고요. 이러니 당연히 겹치는 친구들도 하나도 없고, 다니는 기관도 전부 다... 이 아이들은 길조차 겹치지 않았어요. 다른 세계에 살던 아이들이라고요"

가르시아의 목소리에, 모건은 머리를 틀어 스크린을 향해 손을 흔들었다. 화면 너머에서 가르시아도 모건을 향해 해맑게 몸짓을 받아쳐주었다. "베이비 걸, 눈에 띄지 않는 공통점은 어때?"

" 아, 나의 초콜릿 신님! 그건 지금 열심히 하고 있으니 안전벨트 꽉 채우고 기다리고 있으라고. 더 필요한 정보가 있으면 언제던지 물어봐 주세요, 전화는 여러분들 곁에 있으니까! 그럼, 가르시아 아웃!" 가르시아는 파란 깃털이 붙어있는 펜을 마구 화면을 향해 흔들더니, 버튼 하나를 누르고 그렇게 검은 화면 너머로 사라졌다.

" 하층에서 상류층으로 올라가는 것이 아닌 것 보니, 누군가를 목표로 하는 연습인것 같지는 않네요." 에밀리가 서류를 몇장 넘기며 말했다. "우선 피해자를 어디서 물색하는지만 알게 되면 훨씬 더 저희 일이 줄어들 수 있을 것 같은데." 

로시가 세 파일을 바라보았다. "세 명이니, 지리적 프로파일은 만들 수 있겠어. 납치 위치랑 시체의 위치를 고려하면 우선 언섭이 편하다고 느끼는 구간만큼은 찾을 수 있겠지."

" 그럼, 모건, 프렌티스, 시체 발견장소들을 각각 확인해보도록. 데이브는 검시관을 만나 시체의 상태를 알아봐줘요. 제제, 너는 나와 함께 경찰청으로 가 지리적 프로파일을 완성하고 가족들을 만나보도록 하지." 각 팀원들이 끄덕이는 것을 확인하고 하치는 다시 서류를 집었다. 제트기는 먼 하늘을 가로질러 조금 더 베가스에 가까이 다가갔다.

***

하치는 두 색깔 - 노란색과 파란색 - 의 핀이 박혀있는 지도를 바라보며 뒤로 기댔다. 납치장소들과 시체발견장소들은 모두 라스 베가스 속에 있었지만, 그들 사이의 공통점은 그것만이었다. 둘 사이 어떠한 연관성도 발견할 수 없었다. 이 정도로 도시를 편하게 여기는 사람이라면, 평생을 베가스에 지냈어야 할 사람일 것이라는 것은 정보를 얻을 수는 있었지만 이렇게나 큰 도시에는 그런 사람은 넘쳐났고, 더 필요한 정보였던 ‘다음 어느 곳에서 아이를 납치할 것인지’는 도통 알수가 없었다. 가르시아에 인하면, 현장에 남아있던 DNA와 지문들은 VICAP을 통해 분석해본 결과 시스템 내에 있던 사람이 아니었다고. 머리를 휘저으며 그는 일어나 제제가 마지막 가족과 이야기하고 있는 방 밖에 서서 나오기를 기다렸다.

제제는 울고있는 유가족들이 있는 방에서 나와 하치를 바라보며 팔짱을 끼었다. "메일린도 마찬가지에요. 모두가 사랑하는, 친구들과 함께 잘 어울리는 착한 아이었다고 해요. 원래 집에 혼자 있었던 시간이긴 하지만, 모르는 사람에게 문을 열어두지 말라는 교육을 철저하게 받았기에 절대로 모르는 사람에게 문을 열어줬을 리가 없을 것이라고 하는데."

" 경각심을 무너트리고 납치하기란 쉽지 않은 일이지. 언섭이 택배기사나 우체부로 분장했을 수도 있겠어." 하치의 말에 제제가 끄덕였다. "그렇지만 아이들이 혼자 있는 시간을 그렇게나 철저하게 알아서 공격했다는 소리는 이 아이들을 오랫동안 관찰했다는 뜻이야. 왜 하필 이 셋이었지? 우리가 놓치고 있는 공통점이 있어야만 해."

" 문제는 가르시아조차 이 아이들 사이에 공통점을 찾지 못했다는 것이죠." 제제가 지적했다. 

무언가 덧붙이려는 찰나에 하치의 전화기가 울렸고, 하치는 핸드폰을 꺼내들었다. 로시로서부터 온 전화였다. 전화를 받자 데이브의 목소리가 그를 반겼고, 그는 검시관이 알려준 정보들을 전부 다 하치에게로 전해주었다. 하치는 정적을 유지한 채로 정보를 받아들이다가 전화를 끊고 제제를 향해 몸을 틀었다. "피를 뽑아낸 어깨의 상처는 사후에 만들어졌다고 해. 사디스트는 아니군. 피는 피해자의 것이 맞고. 목 주변에서 비단의 흔적을 찾아냈다고 하는데, 살인무기는 아마 긴 천일 것이라고 유추하고 있다 해. 데이브는 아무래도 실크 스카프 같다고 추측하고 있어."

갑자기 회의실 안으로 형사 한명이 뛰어 들어오더니, 하치와 제제에게 가지고 있던 서류를 한 움큼 건네주었다. 형사는 슬픈 표정으로 그들을 향해 손짓했다. "또 다른 아이의 시체가 발견되었습니다. 이름은 데니스 터너, 8세. 지금 드린 자료가 저희가 아는 모든것입니다."

제제가 "아직 3일밖에 지나지 않았는데," 라고 중얼거렸고, 동시다발적으로 하치는 "대체 왜 우리가 실종 사실을 몰랐던 것입니까?" 라고 형사를 향해 물었다. 

형사는 불안하게 손을 비비더니 주머니 안에 양 손을 쑤셔넣고서는 어색하게 하치의 날카로운 시선을 피했다. 겁을 먹은 듯이. "그게, 저희 잘못이 아니라. 데니스 터너는 실종 자체가 되지 않았어요. 이유는 저희가 알기로는 집에 자주 나갔다고 해서…”

하치는 머리를 절레 흔들고서는 형사를 직시했다. "제 팀원들이 오기 전까지 사건현장을 가능한 그대로 보존하라고 당신 형사들에게 이야기하십시오. 만약 조금이라도 현장이 훼손된다면 저희의 프로파일링에도 문제가 생기기 마련이고, 그런다면 사건 해결에도 지장이 생길 수 있습니다. 알겠습니까?"

예, 하고 짧게 대답하고서는 급하게 회의실 밖으로 사라지는 형사를 보더니, 제제는 푹 한숨을 쉬었다. 하치도 눈의 힘을 풀고 제제에게 몸을 틀어 눈빛으로 물었다.  _왜 그래?_ 제제는 파일을 펼쳐보며 숨을 내쉬었다. “그렇지만 다음 살인까지는 최소한 3일는 남은 줄 알았는데 말이에요."

" 급해졌어." 하치가 형사가 들고 온 서류를 빠르게 훑어보며 조용하게 말했다. "무언가가 언섭을 급하게 살인으로 몰아넣은거야. 그 이유를 찾는다면 그자를 찾겠지. 제제, 이번 유가족도 만나주지 않겠나? 나는 데이브를 데리고 새 현장에 가보도록 할게. 프렌티스와 모건이 돌아온다면 새로운 정보를 취합해 예비 프로파일링이라도 만들어 봐." 

제제의 알겠어요,를 듣고서는 그는 걸려있는 그의 정장 겉옷을 옷걸이에서 낚아채고서는 경찰청 밖으로 향했다.

***

검은 SUV가 구불구불한 골목길 사이를 마구 비틀어 들어가 겨우 도착한 사건 현장에서는 이미 데이브가 손에 흑갈색 폴더 한 뭉치를 들고서는 그를 기다리고 있었고, 하치는 즉시 내려 데이브에게 미안하다는 표정을 지었다. 그렇지만 상대는 머리를 휘 저으며 어깨를 으쓱였다.

" 나도 방금 도착했어. 5분도 채 기다리지 않았으니까 그런 표정 그만 짓고 이제 시체를 보러 가지. 그런데, 괜찮겠어? 원한다면 내가 보고 와도 괜찮은데." 데이브가 걱정하는 눈빛으로 어깨 위에 손을 올려뒀고, 하치는 괜찮다며 머리를 절레 흔들었다. 

둘이서 날카로운 구두소리를 내며 다가간 곳은, 시체가 버려진 곳. 그 곳은 해가 져버린 덕에 벽 구석구석에 그려져 있던 예술적 그라피티들이 화려함을 잃고 피폐함만을 품고 있는 스산한 골목이었다. 이미 숨이 넘어간 갈색 머리의 소년은 피로 물든 옷을 입은 채 벽을 기댄 채로 영원히 잠을 청하고 있었고, 그의 뒤로는 전과는 비교할 수도 없는 크나큰 날개가 피로 칠해져 있었다. 뿐만이 아니었다. 소년의 눈과 입에는 피로 X자가 크게 그려져 있었다. 하치는 몸을 쓸고 지나가는 차가운 느낌을 억제하고서는 눈을 비볐다. 

" 이번이 훨씬 더 큰데." 로시가 라텍스 장갑을 손에 끼우고서는 시체에 다가가 뒤에 그려진 그림을 관찰했다. 

" 그것만이 아니에요. 목을 조른 자국이 없어요." 하치도 한 발짝 시체에 다가가 관찰했다. 이 피해자는 확실히 전과 달랐다. "이번에는 저항의 흔적도 보이고요, 옷도 피가 조금만 묻어 있었던 전 피해자들과는 다르게 대부분이 피로 물들어 있어요. 게다가 얼굴에 그려진 저것도 새로워요."

로시가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "확실한 부검 리포트가 나오기 전까지는 모르겠다만, 아무래도 이번에는 산 채로 피를 흘린 것 같은데." 

로시가 다른 증거를 찾기 위해 주변을 둘러보는 동안, 하치는 검시관 옆에서 옮겨지는 시체의 곁을 맴돌았다. 혹시나 다른 증거를 찾을 수 있을까, 하는 마음에 돌아다니다가, 소년이 스트레쳐 위에 올려지고서 검시관이 손전등을 들고 구급차의 언한 빛 속에 아이를 데리고 가 눈을 확인해봤을때 하치는 자리에 얼어붙었다. 검은색이었다. 소년은 검은색 눈을 지니고 있었다. 

잭과 같이.

갈색 머리색과 검은색 눈동자의 8살 소년 - 하치가 받은 파일에는 소년의 얼굴이 없었기에 그는 생각도 하지 않고 있었다. 왜 데이브가 이번에는 자신에게 넘기라고 했는지 그제서야 그는 깨달았다. 갑자기 그가 가진 높은 한계에도 불구하고 앞이 흐릿해졌고, 그는 순간적으로 균형을 잃었지만 손을 뻗어 구급차의 벽을 붙들었다. 갑자기 쇠섞인 핏냄새가 그의 감각을 자극했고 소용돌이치는 주변에 끔찍한 두통까지 더해졌다. 그는 눈을 질끈 감고서는 손을 주먹쥐었다.

_ 잭은 괜찮아, 괜찮아, 상자 안에서 기다리고 있었어, 괜찮아, 포옛은 죽었어, 저건 잭이 아니야, 데니스 터너야, 사건 해결을 하려면 흔들리면 안 돼, 단순히 비슷해보이는 우연일 뿐이야, 잭은 - 잭은 - _

" 애런!" 누군가가 그의 양 어깨를 붙들고서는 약하게 흔들었다. 본이 아닌 신음이 흘러나왔고, 붙들던 손들 중 하나는 위로 올라와 그의 이마를 눌렀다. 두통은 조금 나아졌지만 하치는 눈을 뜨려는 시도를 하지 않고 데이브에게 약하게 기댔다.

그렇게 잠시의 시간이 지났고, 하치의 상태가 조금 나아지자 데이브가 먼저 입을 떼었다. "시간이 많이 늦었어. 조금 가서 쉬고 오도록 해."

" 사건은 아직 - " 혀가 말을 듣지 않아 단어들이 분간없이 섞여 나왔지만, 데이브는 그의 횡설수설한 구절을 이해하고서는 그의 팔을 붙들던 손으로 피가 흐르지 않을 수준이라고 해도 될 정도로 더 세게 하치를 쥐어잡았다. 갑작스런 고통에 하치는 이를 악물고 로시를 올려다보았다.

" 쉬고 와. 네 컨디션이 이런다면 도움도 안 될 건 너도 잘 알거 있잖아. 호텔 가서 푹 자고, 아침에 보도록 하지. 검시 리포트도 내일이나 되어야 나올거야. 알겠나?"

하치는 약하게 끄덕였고, 잠시의 침묵 뒤에 누군가가 그의 팔을 약하게 잡고 끌었고, 그는 상대가 SUV쪽으로 그를 이끌도록 순순히 따랐다. 

가는 동안 현기증과 두통이 조금씩은 사그러들었지만, 그는 소리없이 자동차 모터소리만에 집중하며 미동 없이 시트에 기대며 생각했다. 데니스 터너의 시체에서만 보였던 차이들에 대해, 이 사건에 대해, 언섭의 예비 프로파일링에 대해, 가르시아가 주었던 정보에 대해. 무엇이던지, 시체와 잭의 소름끼치는 유사성을 빼고서는 모든 것을. 

***

하치는 호텔 방으로 들어가 침대 위에 대강 정장 자켓과 넥타이를 침대 위에 던져두었다. 가장 끔찍한 사건들 중 끔찍한 사건들만 맡는 비에이유였다만, 이번 사건이 모두에게 큰 영향을 끼치고 있다는 것은 그들을 잘 알 필요도, 프로파일러일 필요도 없을 정도로 뻔히 보였다. 그들이 하루 종일 쫓았던 여러 단서들은, 사소한 정보들을 제외하고서는 모두 헛발질이었을 뿐이었으니 충분히 그럴 만도 했지만. 아직도 그들에게는 유력한 용의자가 없었다. 이것만으로는 부족했는지, 설상가상으로 그의 앞에서는 계속 데니스 터너의 시체가 아른거렸다. 잭과 쌍둥이라고 해도 믿을 정도로 비슷하게 생긴 어린 피해자의 시체가. 그 시체를 본 이후부터는, 하치는 알지도 모르는 어린아이들로서부터 잭과 헨리가 보이기 시작했다. 거리를 두는것이 프로파일러로서의 가장 중요한 덕택이었음에도 불구하고도, 아이들이 개입되어 있는데 어떻게 아버지임에도 완벽한 거리를 유지하는것이 가능했겠는가. 눈을 다시 감는다면 데니스의 - 잭의 - 시체가 다시 눈 앞에 노골적으로 눈이 보일것만 같아, 하치는 눈만 감으면 바로 잠들 수 있을것이라 확신하고 있음에도 지친 몸을 다시 이끌고 밖으로 향해 옥상으로 향했다. 

FBI 의 주머니에서 나온 돈으로 숙식비를 처리했기 때문에 BAU 요원들이 지내는 곳은 최고급 5성호텔은 아니었지만, 현재 재정상태는 꽤나 괜찮았는지 호텔 최상층에 바와 레스토랑이 종류별로 모여있는 유효한 호텔이었다. 엘리베이터가 목표에 다다르자마자, 주변을 둘러볼 힘도 없이 그는 바쪽으로 나아가 스툴에 쓰러지듯이 앉아 바텐더에게 스카치를 가져다달라고 손짓했다.

하치는 가능하다면 술에는 손 대지 않으려고 했다. 하치너가(家)와 알코올 사이에는 질긴 악연이 있었고, 이번 대에서만큼은 그가 이 지긋지긋한 고리를 끊고 싶었으니까. 가끔씩, 친구들이나 가족이 있을 때 맥주 한 캔이나 와인 한 잔, 특히나 마음이 심란할때 로시가 최고급 스카치를 챙겨들고 자신의 오피스로 들어와 마시라고 할 때가 아니고서는 입에 술을 대는 경우는 드물었다. 마시기 시작한다면 자의지로 과연 멈출 수 있을 지 두려웠으니까. 특히 혼자서는 - 마지막으로 아무런 제지 없이 마시려고 시도했을 때는 연쇄살인마가 나타나 그 술잔을 머리에 깨게 만들었었고, 실제로 성공한 것은 이제 기억조차 흐릿하게 나는 오래 전이었다. 

술잔이 앞에 놓였고, 하치는 생각없이 손을 잔에 감아 입으로 가져왔다. 알코올이 식도를 타고 내려가며 타들어갔다. 옆에 누군가 다가와 의자를 빼내어 자리잡았지만, 하치는 말없이 잔에 든 음료만을 붙들고 침묵을 지켰다. 한참동안 바의 고요한 노래소리와 타인의 옅은 말소리들만이 새어들어와 그들 사이의 정적을 채웠고, 하치는 얼핏 상대가 몸을 앞으로 숙여 들릴락 말락한 조용한 목소리로 음료를 시키는 소리를 들었다. 

한참이 지나서야 그 둘 사이의 정적이 깨졌다. "이런 곳에 혼자 오실 분같이 생기진 않았는데."  옆에 있는 사람이 중얼였다. 그제서야 하치는 몸을 틀어 자신에 곁에 앉은 사람을 바라보았다. 마치 아침에 빗지 않았는지 한참 헝클어진 갈색 머리, 어둡고 한 바의 분위기와 어울리지 않는 초롱초롱한 검은 눈동자의 소유자는 풀어진 베이지 조끼, 늘어지는 면으로 만든 가디건을 걸친 채로 옅은 미소와 함께 도리어 그를 바라보고 있었다. 행색이나 태도만으로는 중고등학생 정도로 착각될만한 순수함에 하치는 순간적으로 눈을 깜빡였지만, 무언가 이상함을 느끼고 바텐더를 부르려던 손을 다시 잔에 감았다. 평범한 사람이 만약 바에서 이 사내를 보았다면 바로 경찰을 불렀겠다할 수준이었다. 하치만 해도 BAU 내에서 15년이 가까운 경력을 가진 손꼽히는 프로파일러였지만 얼핏 보았다면 의심 없이 학생취급하고 넘겼을 것이었으니. 그렇지만 저 밤하늘 눈에 스쳐지나가던 수많은 감정들은 아직 세상의 풍파를 겪지 않은, 세상의 가장 고난한 일이 시험과 과제뿐인 아이들로서부터는 보기 힘든 감정들이었으니까. 

하치는 손에 들린 잔을 잠시 기울이며 사내의 눈을 응시했다. "그건 자네도 마찬가지 아닌가? 얼핏 보면 층을 잘못 찾아온 학생과도 생겼는데."

" 보통은 학생, 에서 끝나는데." 사내의 입꼬리가 위로 휘어져 올라갔다. "보자... 제가 마법 부려서 한번 맞춰볼까요? 직업은 프로파일러." 상대가 바텐더로부터 음료를 받고서는 한 모금 입에 담았다. 색소가 얼마나 들어가있을지 감도 잡을 수 없을 정도로 시퍼런 칵테일이었다. "현재 일어나는 아이 유괴사건 자문을 위해 잠시 베가스에 온 것이고, 그 동안 이 아래 호텔에서 지내는것이고요. 평소에는 술을 멀리하지만, 이번 사건에 무언가가 당신의 버튼을 눌러서 지친 몸을 끌고서 윗층까지 오게 된것 아닌가요?"

그 말에 하치는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 사내를 바라보았다. 저 정도의 관찰력과 프로파일링 실력은 훈련받은 요원들이 가득인 BAU 내에서도 드물었는데. "어떻게 알았지?"

" 프로파일러라는 것은 우선 경찰을 안 부른 것만으로도 뻔했어요. 이러고 바 안에 들어오면 저를 이미 알고 있는 사람들을 제외하고서는, 아직 고등학생이라고 생각하거든요. 손가락에 보이는 굳은살로 추측해보면 꽤나 총을 자주 쏘는 직업이라는건 알 수 있으니 형사나 요원일텐데, 당신정도로 일에 자부심을 가진 사람이 경찰이 아니더라도 관리인을 부르지 않은 것만으로도 뻔하죠. 외부인인 것은... 이 동네에 지내는데 프로파일러라면 굳이 호텔 꼭대기에 있는 바에 올 필요는 없겠고. 그럼 외부인사를 동원할 정도의 사건이 무엇일까? 확률상으로 가장 높은 것은 신문 첫 페이지에 나오는 유괴사건이겠죠. 그리고, 보자, 그런 정장 바지를 입고 다니는 사람이 - 구두를 그렇게나 반짝이게 닦아두는 사람이 자켓만 던져두고 아무리 어두침침한 바라고 해도 구겨진 셔츠 하나만 입고 이 곳에 오게 만들려면 꽤나 심란한 일이 있어야겠지요." 한참동안을 열심히 이야기하다, 사내는 얼굴을 대고 하치를 바라보았다. "맞나요?"

하치는 한번 고개를 끄덕였고, 반대편 사내의 미소는 얼굴을 가득 채울 수준으로 커졌다. "그 정도 실력이면 실제 프로파일러 요원 수준인데."

" 옛날에 잠시지만 길이 겹쳤었거든요. 오래 전 꿈이라고 해야하나." 상대는 아직도 옅은 미소가 서려있는 표정으로 으쓱했다. "물론, 이 실력은 지금 직업에도 매우 쓸모있으니 계속 갈고닦은 것도 있지만요."

하치는 눈을 치켜뜨며 말했다. "갬블러로서."

그 말에 상대는 항복한다는 듯이 양손을 위로 올렸다. "완벽하게 합법적인 도박이라고요. 아시겠지만, 저는 생긴 것만큼 어리지도 않고."

많은 질문들이 있었지만 아직 자신에 대한 설명조차 하지 않았다는 것을 깨닫고 하치는 제대로 몸을 틀어 잔을 카운터 위에 내려두고 상대에게 손을 건넸고, 사내는 그 손을 붙잡고서는 입꼬리를 올렸다. "SSA 애런 하치너, 행동분석본부 소속. 네 말대로 유괴사건의 범인을 찾으려고 왔지." 

" 알아요, 당신 팀의 언론담당자 뒤에 서 있었던걸 뉴스에서 봤거든요. 화면이 워낙 빨리 지나가서 사실 제가 맞은것은 당신이 저를 프로파일링 할때서야 확신했지만요." 상대는 어깨를 으쓱이면서 부끄럽다는듯이 고개를 숙여 시선을 피했다. " 그리 생각하면 반칙을 쓴것만 같네요. 저는 스펜서 리드에요. 하치너 요원님이 말씀하신것처럼 베가스에 널려있는, 도박으로 생계를 잇는 갬블러중에 한명이에요."

" 그 대부분은 돈을 잃고 돌아가지만, 너는 매일같이 돈을 번다는 차이점이 있지만." 

" 오, 절 프로파일링 하시려는 건가요?" 리드는 빛나는 눈으로 앞으로 기대서 손에 든 음료를 한 모금 마셨다. 하치는 소리없이 그의 목이 움직이는것을 바라보다 그가 손을 엮고서 입을 뗄 때까지 가만히 관찰하며 기다렸다. "한번 보고 싶어요. 한번 해 보세요. 저에 대해 무엇을 알고 있나요?"

하치는 한번 그를 빤히 바라보는 사내를 발끝부터 머리까지 한번 쭉 눈으로 훑은 뒤에 시작했다. "라스 베가스 태생, 그럼에도 호텔 꼭대기 바에 온 것은 누군가와 만나려는 약속이 있었기 때문이겠지. 그렇지만 그 사람이 다른 급한 회의가 생겼기 때문에 지금 늦고 있고, 그 사람이 오기를 기다리는 동안 나를 발견하고 이 곳에 앉았지. 실제 나이보다는 어려보이기에 갬블러로 일할 때는 그런 옷이 아닌, 오히려 나이를 강조하는 전문적인 옷을 입고 다니지만 네가 더 편하게 여기는 옷은 네가 지금 입고 있는 그런 옷이고. 그 뜻은 네가 만나려는 사람은 마음을 털어놓은 친우겠지. 매우 지능적이고 높은 아이큐를 - 아마 150, 아니, 170은 넘는 아이큐를 가지고 있어. 그렇지만 도박은 지능만으로 성공하기 힘들기에, 어느정도 운도 가지고 있겠지. 기억력도 매우 뛰어난 수준이겠군, 아마 사진 기억에 가까운." 그 말에 힘이 풀리는 리드의 손을 보고서는 하치는 끄덕였다. "가까운게 아니라 사진 기억을 가지고 있고... 그럼 블랙잭을 한다면 카드를 외워버려 반칙 취급 받겠고, 룰렛의 확률로서는 네가 버는 수준의 돈을 벌기는 거의 불가능하겠고. 포커인가?" 

" 맞아요, 전문 포커 플레이어에요." 리드는 머리 사이에 손을 엮으며 희미하게 웃었다. "대학을 다니면서 생겼던 빚을 해결하기 위해서 카지노에 발을 디뎠는데, 다니다보니..." 말끝을 흐리는 리드를 바라보며 하치는 숨을 내쉬었다. 

" 박사학위는 언제 얻었지? 열여섯?" 

" 첫째는 18살때요. 칼텍에서." 

" 수학?" 리드가 끄덕거리는 것을 보고서는, 하치는 계속했다. "첫째라고 했으니 다른 학위도 있는 모양인데."

" 수학, 화학, 공학이요. 이것도 전부 스물 둘이 되기 전에 했었던 공부지만요." 상대는 서른도 안 되는 나이에 박사학위 셋을 가지고 있다는게 아무렇지도 않는 것인듯 다리를 교차하며 흔들며 손에 든 푸른 음료잔을 어루만지며 이야기했다. 하치의 흥미 섞인 눈빛을 응시하다, 리드는 다시 조용히 입을 뗐다. "오래 전 이야기에요. 이제 제 이야기는 충분히 한듯 하니, 사건에 대해서 이야기해줘요."

하치는 그 말에 들고 있던, 아직 절반은 차 있는 술잔을 카운터에 내려 놓고서는 다리를 꼬았다. 상호 프로파일링으로 생겼던 미묘한 관심과 호기심의 분위기는 그 말 한마디에 순식간에 사라졌고 하치는 한 발짝 멀어져 방어기제를 꺼내 들었다. 그럼 그렇지 - 보통 사건 도중에 다른 도시에서 온 그들에게 말 거는 자들은 그들을 소환한 연쇄살인마, 사건에 관심 있는 일반인들이나 피냄새를 맡고 쫓아온 기자들뿐이라는 것을 그는 잠시지만 잊고 있었다.  "보통 사건에 개입하려는 사람은 범인인 경우가 대다수인데," 하치는 팔짱을 끼고서는 냉랭한 시선으로 노려보았다.

하지만 상대는 그의 의심을 별 일 아니라는 듯이 털어내며 그의 옆에서 자신의 음료를 들었다. 무알콜 칵테일 - 하치는 무의식적으로 사내가 들고 있는 음료에 대한 정보를 프로파일링했다. 그는 잠시 정체를 알 수 없는 파란 음료를 잠시 홀짝이더니, 입을 열었다. "아니면 사건에 관심이 많은 사람일 수도 있죠. 큰 동네기는 하지만, 보통 일어나는 사건들은 카지노 내에서 일어나는 일상적인 폭행 관련 범죄들뿐이니까. 이런 일은 바로 눈에 띄거든요." 

" 언섭은 지능적일수록 수사에 개입할 확률이 높아져. 권력형은 경찰이 허공에 손짓하면서 헛발만 짚어대는 모습을 보면서 쾌락을 얻으려 컨택을 시도하고, 다른 유형들은 얼마나 경찰이 가까이 다가왔는지 확인하려고 하지." 아직도 투명한 감정의 벽을 세운 채로 그는 차갑게 답변했다. "일반인들에게 이 정보가 주어지지 않는 것은, 수사에 혼선을 줄 수도 있어서야. 확실히 뛰어난 실력가인것을 알겠고, 지금 바로 비에이유에 들어온다고 해도 현장 요원들보다 부족한 점 없겠다만 너는 일반인이고, 그러기에 정보를 유출할 수 없어."

리드는 그 말에 살짝 고개를 위로 치켜세우며 들고 있던 칵테일 잔을 카운터 위에 올려놓았다. 눈을 반듯이 응시하는 사내에게서는 여태까지의 가벼운 분위기는 사라지고 그 자리에는 강인하고 꿰뚫는 듯한 의지만이 그의 홍채를 가득 채웠다. 자칫하면 빨려 들어갈 것만 같은 검은 눈동자 속에서는 의지의 불꽃이 강렬하게 불타올랐다. "살인은 점차 심해질 것이고, 그 간격은 갈수록 짧아질 거에요. 자기 자신을 제어할 수 없을 거라는 것은 이미 아시잖아요. 6주, 4주, 2주, 이제는 겨우 3일 간격이잖아요. 저를 의심하는 데에 타당한 이유가 있으시지만, 저는 살인마가 아니에요. 아시잖아요, 저는 당신들이 만들어 둔 프로파일과 맞지 않는다는 것을."

" 프로파일링은 완벽한 수단이 아니야." 하치는 눈 사이를 꾹 누르며 말했다. "범죄자를 솎아내는 수많은 수단 중 하나일 뿐이지. 우리는 단순히 수사의 수많은 방향성들 중 하나라고. 프로파일링이 틀릴 수도 있고, 그건 처음이 아닐거야."

" 원하신다면 제 알리바이를 확인해봐도 좋아요. 저는 시체가 발견되는 날들 중 절반은 도박판 중간에서 판을 이기고 있었으니까." 리드의 눈 속이 불꽃은 전혀 죽지 않았고, 그 강렬한 시선을 유지한 채 앞으로 숙여 거리를 좁혔다. "저는 이 아이들이 경찰의 무능에 죽어나가는 것을 원치 않을 뿐이에요."

언제나 꺼지지 않는 그의 프로파일러 시선은 그 말에서 정보를 채 낚았다. 저 정도의 감정은 자신을 확실히 분리시키고 있는 사람에서는 가능한 것이 아니겠다. 왜 하필 사건에 관심을 보이는지 하치는 알아채고서는 나지막하게 중얼였다. "아이들 중 한 명을 알았군. 최소 한 명, 확률적으로는 그 이상."

" 너무 뻔한 것에 매달리면 안 돼요." 리드가 그제서야 시선을 피하며 우물거렸다. "이 도시는 결국 카지노의 천국인 베가스라는 것을 잊으시면 안 된다고요. 도박에 범죄가 넘쳐나는. 실력이 부족하지는 않으니 언젠가 찾을 것이라고는 생각하지만, 그 전에 또 다른 시체가 발생가지 않기를 바라는 마음으로 물어보는 거에요."

정적이 흘렀고, 하치는 조용히 손에 들린 음료를 마셨고, 그를 마주보는 상대도 푸른 혼합물을 홀짝였다. 술잔이 비자, 하치는 유리잔을 위에 올려둔 후, 술값을 - 자신과 상대의 – 바텐더에게 건네주었다. 손목에 걸쳐진 시계는 1시 30분인 것을 선언했고, 하치는 그제서야 쓰러져오는 피로에 눈을 비볐다. "나는 이제 가봐야겠어." 순간의 침묵 후, 하치는 말을 더했다. "짧았지만, 이야기해서 즐거웠어. 네가 만나려고 했던 친구 잘 만나도록 해."

" 나중에 봐요." 돌아 엘레베이터 쪽으로 큰 걸음폭으로 다가가는 하치 뒤에서 리드의 조용한 약속이 들렸다.

***

꿈조차 회피하던 하치의 잠결을 결국 멈추게 한 것은 그의 핸드폰이었다. 온 몸이 뻐근했지만, 익숙지 않은 호텔의 인테리어 덕에 그는 쉽게 잠을 떨쳐낼 수 있었고, 옆에 있던 핸드폰을 들어 현재 시각을 확인했다. 6:30분이었다. 그는 몸을 추스르고 일어났고, 잔뜩 구겨져 바닥에 던져진 정장 자켓과 마주쳤다. 엉망이 된 옷가지를 보자 새벽에 있었던 일들이 다시 의식 앞편으로 떠올랐다. 

_ " _ _ 나중에 봐요." _

눈을 비비며 그를 뒤쫓는 잠결과 어젯밤의 흐릿한 망령을 마저 쫓아냈다. 다시 핸드폰이 울리기 시작했고 그는 전자기기를 멍하게 바라보았다. 알람이라고 생각했는데, 다시 떠올려보니 울렸던 노래는 그의 알람벨이 아니었다. 그는 다가가 핸드폰을 열어 통화버튼을 눌렀다.

" 하치너." 

" 죄송해요, 너무 이른 시간인가요?" 걱정하는 가르시아의 목소리가 잡음과 섞여 전화선을 타고 흘러 들어왔다. 아마 다루는 전자기기들의 소음이겠지. "그렇지만 무언가를 찾아낸 것 같아서..." 

" 일어났어. 걱정 말고 이야기 해봐." 하치는 옷장을 열어 혹시나 해 들고온 여분의 정장으로 옷을 갈아입으며 말했다. 

" 이번에 새로 생긴 피해자의 정보까지 취합해서 넣어봤는데, 무언가 공통점을 찾은 것 같아요." 가르시아가 잔뜩 카페인의 취한 목소리로 정보를 쏟아냈다. 뒷음으로 타자소리가 울려 퍼졌다. "피해자의 집 위치는 모두 다르지만, 그 넷은 모두 학교를 베가스 남부부분에서 학교를 다녔어요. 데니스 터너와 시몬 아드리안은 걸어다닌 반면, 메일린 파커는 운전자가 언제나 학교가 끝나면 데리고 왔다고 하고 샬롯 데인은 교통을 이용해 등교했다고 해요."

" 그들은 모두 집에서 납치되었으니, 학교와 연관 짓지 못한 것이군." 하치는 곰곰히 새 정보를 끼워 맞추며 셔츠의 단추를 마저 끼웠다. "우리가 맞았어. 이 아이들을 알던 사람들 중 한 명이야. 아마 선생이겠지. 가르시아, 그 네 학교에 모두 재적했거나 네 학교와 어떻게던 연관 있는 사람들의 명단을 뽑아줘."

" 알겠습니다!" 다시 또 타자소리가 울러퍼졌다, 갑자기 소리가 멈췄다. "아, 그리고. 팀장님... 제가 괜한 말 하는 걸수도 있는데, 괜찮으세요?" 

하치는 숨을 내쉬었다. 로시가 일찍 들어갔다고 이야기해준 것이겠고, 가르시아는 가진 퍼즐들의 조각을 맞춘 것 뿐이겠지. 아무리 프로파일러와 형사의 스킬셋을 배우지 않았다해도, 프로파일러들과 10년 가까이 일을 하다보면 한 두 트릭들을 익히게 되는 것은 불가피하니까. 느껴지는 어두운 감정들을 모두 억누르고 하치는 숨을 내쉬었다. "괜찮아, 가르시아. 어제는 피곤했을 뿐이야. 이 일을 하다보면 그런 날도 있기 마련이니 걱정할 필요 없어." 하치는 그제서야 가르시아가 왜 아침 이른 시간이 전화를 했나 이해했다. 먼저 들어갔다는 소식과 사건의 시체 사이의 연결고리를 만들고서는 괜찮을까 걱정하다, 아무래도 자고있을 사람을 깨울수는 없겠고, 그렇지만 걱정은 되기에 일을 처리하며 밤을 새다 그가 일어났을 것이라 생각한 시간이 전화를 한 것이겠지. 살짝 그의 입꼬리가 올라갔다. 하치는 목소리를 정리하고 가능한 많은 권위와 진실함을 담아 반복했다. "정말 괜찮아, 가르시아. 걱정 할 필요 없어." 

불신의 정적이 흘렀지만, 가르시아는 별 저항 없이 대답했다. "팀장님이 괜찮으시다 하신다면... 알겠습니다." 말투는 믿지 않는다는 말투였지만, 다행이도 순순히 뒤로 물러섰다. 잠시의 침묵 후, 가르시아의 목소리는 평소의 쨍쨍함을 담고서 그에게 물었다. "혹시 더 필요하신게 있으신가요?" 

" 아ㄴ-" 곧 전화를 끊으려 했지만, 잠시의 고민 중 어제의 목소리가 다시 고요하게 들렸다.  _원하신다면 제 알리바이를 확인해봐도 좋아요._  "미안, 가르시아. 확인해줄 것이 하나 있어. 한 사람에 대해 알아 봐줬으면 해. 스펜서 리드라고. 기본적인 신상과 살인이 일어난 시간의 알리바이정도만 알아봐 줘." 

" 누구에요? 용의자인가요?" 가르시아는 호기심이 서린 목소리로 지체없이 타이핑하기 시작했다. 

" 어제 만난 사람인데, 나에게 사건에 대해 물어봤었어서 용의자인지 확실히 알아보려고. 가끔 언섭들이 정보를 끌어내기 위해 자신을 사건에 개입하니까." 사실 그는 이미 리드는 범인이 아니라는 것은 알고있었다. 알리바이를 확인하라고 할때 그의 눈을 직시하며 팔을 겹쳤고, 아무리 포커페이스가 철저한 도박가라고 해도 그 정도로 진실을 숨기기란 쉽지 않았으니까. 그리고 아이들에 대해 이야기 할 때의 순간적인 태도의 변화로부터 특종을 노리는 기자는 쉽게 쳐낼 수 있었다. 그래도 그가 리드에게 이야기했듯, 드물지만 프로파일링이 틀릴 때도 있었고, 전직 검사로서의 경험과 15년이 넘어가는 프로파일링의 경력으로도 틀릴 수도 있었기에 가르시아에게 확실히 하기 위해서 물어보는 것이었다.라고 그는 수 만 번 머리 속으로 되내였다. 호기심과 관심이 아니라고. 전문적인 이유 때문이라고.

" 호오..." 가르시아는 특유의 전지함으로 대답했다. "알겠어요! 정보의 늪 속으로 스노클을 쓰고 머리부터 빠져들어보겠습니다. 뭔가 수상한 것을 찾으면 알려드리면 되는 것이죠?"

" 아, 그리고 팀원들에게는 비밀로 해 줬으면 해. 수상한 사람이 아니라면 팀원들의 방향을 이상하게 틀고 싶지는 않으니까." 하치는 본인이 양 볼이 뜨거워지는 느낌이 들었다. 마지막으로 이런 기분이 들었을 때는 제시카에게 _‘제발 헤일리한테 좋아한다는 것 알려주지 말아요, 제가 직접 이야기해주고 싶어서 그래요, 네?’_ 라 부탁했을 때가 마지막이었는데, 거의 25년도 전에 말이다. 

" 글쎄요, 팀장님의 촉을 자극한 것이라면 별 사람은 아닌 것 같지만, 원하신다면 비밀 유지만큼은 제 전문이니까 걱정 안 셔도 됩니다!" 분명히 가르시아가 앞에 있었다면 그를 향해 윙크했을 것이란 느낌이 들었다. 저 목소리, 가르시아가 제제에게 윌에 대해 이야기했을 때와 같은 목소리였으니까. 무엇이라 반박하기 전에, 가르시아는 "그럼 저는 이만 세금값 하러 가겠습니다!" 와 함께 연결을 끊었다.

하치는 눈을 비비고서 핸드폰을 내려 두었다. 시간은 이제 7시를 가리켰고, 하치는 한숨을 쉬며 호텔 1층을 향해 가기 위해 겉옷을 챙겼다. 또 다른 하루를 가리키는 해가 동쪽에서 뜨기 시작했고, 오늘도 지치는 날이 될 것임을 알기에. 

***

" 애런." 경찰서 내 그들의 회의실로 들어갔을 때, 로시는 이미 한 손에 파일을 쥔 채 하치에게 손을 흔들었고, 하치는 대답으로 고개를 살짝 숙였다. 팀원 전체가 이미 테이블 주변에 옹기종기 모여 여러 자료를 비교해보고 있었지만, 로시의 목소리에 모두의 시선이 하치에게 향했다. "좀 괜찮나?"

" 덕분에요." 빈 의자를 당겨 하치는 자리잡으며 앞에 올곧이 놓여있는 서류를 들었다. 아마 검시 보고서겠지, 하며 하치는 빠르게 글을 훑어보았다. 칼로 낸 상처는 생전에 나 있었다고 하고, 사인은 그에 따른 과다출혈 - 시각은 평소와 같은 늦은 밤이었지만, 워낙 외진 골목이었길래 낮에 구불구불한 골목들을 살펴보던 건달들 전에는 아무도 시체를 발견하지 못했다고 한다. 전과 다르게 이번 피해자에게서는 분명한 저항의 흔적이 보였다고, 손톱 밑에는 피부DNA가 남아있었다고 한다. 

하치는 숨을 내쉬었다. "엄청난 MO의 변화인데. 프로파일링을 다시 해야하는 수준이야. 아침에서 밤으로, 트인 장소에서 외진 장소로, 빠르고 적은 고통의 방식에서 천천히 죽이는 방식으로 변했어. 급속하게 빨라진 간격도 있고 말이야. 그려진 그림도 달라." 하치는 중얼였다. "모건, 프렌티스. 사건장소에서 사라진 무언가를 찾은 것이 있나?"

모건이 자리에서 머리를 절레 흔들었다. "글쎄요. 딱히 피해자로부터 트로피를 챙겨가는 언섭은 아닌듯 해요. 로시와도 이야기했는데 시체에서 사라진것도 하나도 없다 하니. 그렇지만 죽인 후 그리는 그림을 보면, 그 모습을 사진으로 찍어 간직해둘수도 있죠. 아니면 기사를 모으던가"

" 확실히 상태가 악화되고 있어." 하치가 보고서를 읽어 내려가며 가리켰다. "마치 끝을 대비하는 것만도 같아. 우리가 찾지 않는다면 며칠 안에 더 많은 피해자를 끌어안고 자폭 할 수도 있어. 이번 사건이 해결의 열쇠를 지니고 있어."

" 데니스 터너는 맞지 않았던 것이에요." 에밀리가 깨달은 듯 사진에 손가락을 올렸다. "여태까지 아이들이 가지고 있던 공통점을 데니스 터너는 가지고 있지 않았던 거에요. 거짓말 쳤을수도 있죠. 눈과 입에 그려진 X는 감각을 빼앗는 것이니까, 제 말과 상통하잖아요. 고통스러운 사인은 거짓말에 대한 보복이겠죠." 

" 아무래도 천주교, 아니면 기독교겠지. 그래도 내 감은 천주교쪽으로 쏠리는데." 로시는 천사 날개 그림을 가리키며 말했다. "저 정도 디테일이면 어렸을 때 꽤나 천사를 자주 볼 수 있는 곳에서 지냈던거야. 연습도 많이 했겠고."   
 

" 그럼 경찰을 모으죠." 하치는 모두를 응시하며 이야기했다. 얼굴을 찌푸리는 프렌티스를 향해 하치는 한 마디 더 더했다. "완성되지 않은 프로파일링이라는 것은 알고 있지만, 그래도 이 정보를 먼저 알려준다면 무언가 새로운 단서가 생길 수도 있으니까." 

경찰을 모으는데는 반 시간 정도의 시간이 걸렸고, 비어 있었던 경찰청은 곧 경찰들과 커피 냄새로 가득 진동하기 시작했다. 제제와 하치는 만들어 뒀던 보드를 회의실에서 끌어내 중심에 두었고, 팀원들은 그 판 앞에 모여들었다. 경찰들도 하나 둘 씩 자리에 잡기 시작했고, 모두가 자리에 앉았을 때 프렌티스가 나서 이야기를 시작했다. 

" 우선 이해하셔야 합니다." 프렌티스가 나서 경찰들을 향해 손짓을 하며 보드를 가리켰다. "저희가 지금 드릴 프로파일링은 완성되지 않은 프로파일링입니다. 그렇지만 아무런 용의자도 없는 현재 상황에서는 아무리 미완성인 프로파일링이라도 도움이 될 것이라 믿고 드리는 것이기에, 절대적이라고 받아들이시지 말고 꼭 DNA와 지문 조회가 우선입니다. 그럼, 시작하죠." 프렌티스가 우선 처음을 시작하고서는 모건을 바라보았다. 

" 우선, 이 사건의 언섭은 6세-9세 사이의 아이들을 목표로 하고 있는 임무지향적 언섭입니다. 아이들을 천사로 착각하고 있다는 부분으로 봐서, 정신병을 앓고 있을 확률도 있습니다. 이 언섭은 이 아이들을 죽임으로서 천사로 만들고 있다고 굳건히 믿고 있습니다." 모건이 프렌티스의 사인을 받고 시작했다. 

" 이 사건의 언섭은 고학력자이지만, 이와 상응하는 직업을 가지고 있지는 않습니다. 직업을 잃었을 수도, 아니면 실연 등의 이유가 그를 실직으로 몰아넣었을 수도 있죠. 20대에서 40대 사이, 아이들의 신임을 쉽게 살 수 있는 나이대의 남성입니다." 로시는 모건의 프로파일링을 쉽게 이었다. 

" 언섭은 이 아이들을 모두 알고 있었을 것입니다. 메이벨 파커는 부모님으로부터 초면인 사람을 조심하라고 했음에도 불구하고, 모든 알람을 해제하고 순순히 언섭을 집 안으로 들였고, 모든 아이들이 아무런 저항 없이 순순히 언섭을 따라 나섰습니다. 이렇기 때문에 네 학교와 모두 연결된 선생이나 존경받는 인물일것이라고 생각됩니다. 이 때문에 네 학교와 관련있는 임시교사 중심으로 용의자 풀을 저희 정보분석원이 만들어내고 있습니다. 물론 이 목록에는 언섭이 들어가 있을수도, 안 들어가 있을수도 있습니다. 그 중 데니스 터너와 관련있던 이들을 중심으로 찾아보세요. 이 언섭은 무슨 이유였던 데니스 터너를 잔혹하게 살인했습니다. 그의 평소 MO와는 맞지 않는다는 것은, 그가 실수했거나, 이 소년은 다른 셋과는 달랐다는 의미입니다." 하치는 현재 프로파일링에 살을 붙이고서는 제제를 향해 손짓했다.

" 질문이 있으면 저희중에 한명에게 물어봐주시기 바랍니다. 현재 저희 정보분석원이 유추 가능한 모든 용의자 풀을 팩스로 보내드릴테지만 혹시나 의심되는 인물이 눈에 띄신다면 신속히 저희에게 알려드리기를 부탁드립니다. 그리고, 이 프로파일링은 다시 말하지만 완성되지 않은 예비 프로파일링일 뿐이니 언론에 새나가지 않도록 주의해주세요." 제제가 마무리를 짓고서는, 손에 든 파일들을 주변 형사들에게 하나씩 나누어주기 시작했다. 하치는 옆에서 보드를 바라보던 프렌티스와 눈을 마주쳤다.  _너무 이르지 않나요?_  모건의 눈빛이 말했지만, 하치는 머리를 절레 흔들며 회의실로 다시 팀원을 모았다. 

***

가르시아가 대강 만들어 준 용의자 리스트에는 수십명의 선생, 학부모, 그리고 학교를 드나들었던 기타 기술직의 사람들이 한 움큼 담겨있었다. 그러나 추가 증거가 없는 현재로서 가능했던 것은 용의자들을 전부 다 서로 불러 한명씩 심문해보는 방법밖에 없었고, 그러할 동기가 충분하지 않았기 때문에 제제와 그를 제외한 나머지 팀원들은 - 로시, 모건, 프렌티스 셋이서 - 아이들이 사라진 세 학교로 용의자 풀을 좁힐 추가 증거나 증인을 찾기 위해 나섰다. 

그 동안 제제와 하치는 경찰들과 협력해 여러 가설들을 들어보고 있었다. 한두시간정도 이야기를 했지만도 별 소득을 얻지 못하자, 하치는 잠시 양해를 구하고 경찰청 특유의 그 텁텁하고 값싼 커피를 다시 채우러 일어섰다. 검은 액이 흰 잔을 가득 채우고 있는 동안 그는 잠시 컴퓨터 앞에 주저앉아 혹시나하는 마음에 이메일을 확인해보았다. 그와 제제가 헛곳으로만 이끄는 실마리를 뒤쫓는 동안 다른 팀원들이 무언가를 찾지 않았을까 하는 마음에. 신기하게도 하나 도착한 메시지는 밖에서 정보를 탐색하던 팀원들이 보낸 이메일이 아니었다. 가르시아로서부터 온 이메일이었다. 

" _ 언제나 열심이신 보스맨에게: _

_ 팀장님! 부탁하신대로 스펜서 리드에 대해 가능한 모든 정보를 찾아보았습니다. 인터넷을 거의 사용하지 않고 살아간 100년 전 사람과도 같은 사람이라 조금 고생은 했고 시간이 지금까지나 걸렸지만 그래도 결국은 해냈다고요! 첨부파일에 스펜서 리드에 대한 접근 가능한 모든 정보를 전부 담아두었으니, 편하게 읽어보세요. 그리고 제 나름의 판단이지만, 아이 넷을 죽이고 시체를 전시 할만한 무서운 사람은 아닌 것 같아요. 경력을 보면 좀 두려워지기는 하다만요. 그럼 즐겁게 읽으세요!!!! :) _

_ 오라클 가르시아로부터! _ " 

이메일에는 워드로 된 첨부파일이 있었고, 하치는 플로피디스크 모양의 아이콘을 더블 클릭했다. 15%, 34%, 68%, 92%... 느릿느릿한 경찰청의 랜선에게 무리한 노동을 강요하며 파이가 천천히 차올랐고, 하치는 초조한 마음으로 원이 완성되기만을 기다렸다. 숫자가 100에 다다르자, 하치는 마음을 다잡고 하치는 파일을 더블 클릭해 열었다. 

그리고 - 가르시아가 보내준 파일은 ' _역시 페넬로피 가르시아_ ' 소리가 절로 나오는 세심한 자료였다. 스펜서 리드, 29. 라스 베가스 태생, 고등학교를 13살에 입학, 15살에 조기졸업, 이후 칼텍에 입학. 순차적으로 수학, 화학, 공학 박사를 따고 심리학과 사회학에 석사학위를 따고 난 뒤 여러 회사와 짧은 기간동안 계약하며 프리랜서로 일하거나 논문을 쓰던가 하면서 시간을 보낸 것처럼 보였다. 서류상으로는 드문드문이지만 계속 학업적으로 성과를 냈다.  _풀 타임 갬블러라고 생각했는데_. 잠시동안 출장으로 집을 비워야 할 때가 아니라면 대부분의 시간을 베가스에서 꾸준히 지냈고, 출장조차 긴 기간동안 가지를 않았다. 아버지는 10살정도부터 가족사진에 빠져있었고, 어머니는 조현증 환자였다고.  _그러니 도시를 떠나지를 못했군_.

하치는 빠르게 끝까지 문서의 끝까지 눈대중으로 내용을 들이켰다. 가르시아답게, 모든 정보들이 공식서류들로 뒷받힘되어있었고 그렇지 않은 몇몇의 정보들은 주변사람들의 SNS계정이 링크되어 있었다. 하치는 다시 앞으로 조금 돌아가 알리바이를 확인했다. 확실히 천재가 이야기했던 대로 살인이 일어나고 있었던 시간들에 그의 확고한 알리바이를 확인하는 카지노 카메라들의 이미지가 있었다. 앞으로 살짝 기대 자신의 핸드를 앞에 드러내고 자신감있게 웃고 있는 리드의 모습들과 시간들을 확인한 후 하치는 숨을 내쉬었다. 이 정보라면 언섭일리도, 기자일리도 없었다. 하치는 그래도 일반인에게 수사에 중심을 구성하는 정보를 유출하는 것이 언짢았지만, 저정도의 지능이라면...

이어지던 일련의 생각은 결국 제제의 목소리가 끝을 알렸다. "하치, 무슨 일 있어요?" 제제가 회의실 안으로부터 호기심 가득한 얼굴로 그를 불렀고, 그는 머리를 절레 흔들며 이제 완성을 넘어 식어버린 질 나쁜 커피를 디스펜서에서 꺼내 다시 회의실 안으로 걸어들어갔다. 

***  
오늘도 별 성과는 없었지만도, 어제보다는 가벼운 마음으로 다시 호텔방을 향해 돌아갔다. 현재 시각은 12시 30분, 어젯밤을 거의 설친 프렌티스와 모건의 눈꺼풀이 무겁게 가라앉기 시작했을 때, 하치는 마무리 지어야 하겠다는 생각에 두 명을 우선 호텔방으로 돌려보내고 로시와 함께 30분가량 셋이 나서 얻어온 새로운 정보를 토대로 - 프렌티스에 의해서는 시몬 아드리안이 다니던 학교에는 쥐구멍이 있었고, 아이들에 의해서라면 아이들뿐만이 아닌 어른들도 그 틈을 타 학교 안으로 들어왔다고 하고, 모건에 의하면 메이벨 파커의 사립 초등학교는 자주 외부인사를 초청했지만 서류로 남겨두지 않았다고 했다 - 새로운, 전과 비교 할 수도 없을 정도의 넓은 용의자 풀을 생성했다. 1차 용의자로부터 프로파일을 기반으로 새로운 그룹을 추려내려고 했을때, 로시는 아직도 그에게 하치는 신입 요원인 듯이 서류를 낚아채고서는 '내일 와서도 이 서류는 가만히 있을거네, 애런. 조금 쉬고 오지 그러나.'와 함께 다시 그를 호텔방으로 돌려보냈다. 다행히도 빼앗은 서류는 돌려받았지만. 

어제 충분히 잠을 자서일까. 방에 돌아와 서류가방을 내려두고 침대 위에 앉았음에도 불구하고 잠은 교묘히 그를 피했고, 하치는 제 넥타이와 정장의 상태를 한번 훑어보고서는 다시 서류를 집었다. 전날과 다르게 오늘은 아직까지도 옷이 가지런하게 견뎌주고 있었다. 그도 별 문제 없이 자신을 붙들고 있었다. 호텔 위 옥상의 바에 갈 이유는 단 하나도 없었단 말이지. 그렇지만. 손에 들린 용의자 명단을 바라보았고, 어제 했던 대화를 되돌아봤다. 오늘은 신비한 천재 갬블러를 볼 이유도 없었지만, 그렇다고 보지 않을 이유도 없었다. 용의자가 아니었으니까. 그 내면의, 프로파일러와 함께 붙어 지내는 호기심이 드물게 고개를 들었다. 

하치는 결국 서류를 손에 챙겨 들고 엘리베이터로 향했다. 전에는 관찰할 기력도, 그러할 필요도 느끼지 않았기에 건너 뛰었었기에 그는 처음으로 바를 둘러보았다. 바텐더들이 모여있는 중심부를 감싸는 원형 스툴 주변에는 여러 검은 테이블이 띄엄띄엄 분산되어 있었고, 벽에는 베가스의 여러 야경을 담은 우아한 사진과 그림들과 드문드문 놓여있는 장식용 책들이 놓여있었다. 천장에서는 장소를 은은하게 비출 정도만의 빛을 내뿜는 샹들리에가 여럿 걸려 있었다. 평일, 호텔 옥상에 위치해 있는 바이기 때문인지 사람의 수가 많지도 않았고, 몇몇 있는 사람들은 가라앉은 분위기에 편승해 조용히 음료를 마시고 있었다.

나지막한 불빛 덕분에 사람의 채도조차 분간하는 것이 어려웠지만, 그는 스툴에 앉아있는 적은 수의 사람들을 눈으로 훑었고, 익숙한 파란 음료를 발견하자 시선을 고정했다. 음료를 든 사내는 긴, 우아한 손가락으로 칵테일을 만지작거리며 다리를 흔들고 있었다. 누군가를 기다리고 있는 듯. 

하치는 갈색 헝클어진 머리를 지닌 사내의 옆 스툴로 들어가 바텐더에서 손짓하고서 탄산수를 가져다 달라 부탁했고, 바텐더는 그에게 수줍은 웃음과 함께 잔을 밀어주었다. 팁을 헤프게 손에 끼워주고 나서 음료를 입에 댔다. 탄산수가 시원하게 목을 타고 내려갔다 - 술이 타 들어가는것과 다른 느낌이었지만, 오늘은 도피할 필요가 없었으니. 하치는 그제서야 고개를 틀어 옆 사람에게 말을 건넸다. "이틀 연속으로 친구를 기다리나?"

" 당신도 친구라고 칠 수 있다면 그런 셈이죠." 리드는 알겠다는 듯이 미소를 지으며 그 수상한 파란 음료를 다시 입에 대었다. "오늘은 괜찮으신가 보네요." 그는 하치가 들고 있는 음료를 향해 손짓하며 말했다. "탄산수. 완전한 정장 풀 셋. 프로파일러가 아니라도 알아챌 수 있을 수준인데. 사건이 잘 풀리나 보죠?" 

하치는 머리를 절레 저었다. "용의자가 너무 많아서 쉽게 줄일수가 없어. 증거를 남겨뒀음에도 불구하고 보통 범인인 자들의 DNA와 지문과 맞아떨어지지를 않아서. 용의자 이야기해서 그런데, 알리바이 확인해봤어." 

" 제 축복을 드렸었잖아요." 리드는 마치 FBI가 자신의 인생을 들춰본것이 별 일 아니라는듯이 어깨를 으쓱이며 말했다. "숨길것도 없고요. 저는 진심이었어요, 하치너 요원님. 피해자의 수를 줄일 수 있다면 어떠한 도움이라도 드리고 싶어요. 이 곳에서 평생을 지내온 것이 당신이 생각하는것보다 꽤나 색다른 시야를 제공할 것이라 믿어요. 그리고 베가스 PD에 있는 사람들과 다르게 저는 프로파일링을 알고 있으니까요." 

하치는 머리를 절레었다. "아무리 너라고 하더라도 찾을 수 있는것이 없을거야. 이 아이들 사이에 공통점은 너무 많아. 학교 쪽의 단서만을 쫓는다고 해도 수십명의 용의자가 생긴다고. 아이러니하게 전과자들이 용의자가 되지 않는다는 부분 때문에도 프로파일링이 꽤나 어려워지고." 

그런 반박을 무시하며 리드는 눈썹을 치켜세우고서 하치에게 손을 내밀었고, 하치는 리드에게 챙겨온 서류를 넘겨주었다. 리드가 잔뜩 신난 표정으로 서류를 훑어보는 동안 하치는 음료를 다시 한 모금 마셨다. 하치가 처음 읽었을 때 한시간이 넘었던 정리보고서를 3분만에 읽어내고서는, 리드는 하치 앞에 서류더미를 조심히 내려놓았다. "다 읽었어요." 하치의 회의적인 시선에, 그는 피식 웃으며 으쓱였다. "1분에 2만단어까지 읽을 수 있으니까요."

"... 그리고 그걸 전부 기억하고?"

" 완전기억의 정의는 '본것은 모두 기억한다.'죠. 그러니까, 네. 지금 요원님이 드린 서류 다 외웠어요." 리드는 손에 들린 새파란 칵테일을 한 모금 마시고서는 으쓱였다. "맞아요, 천재 맞아요. 학위 딸 때 많은 도움 되었어요. 지금도 도움 되죠. 카드 외울때는." 

" 탐나는 능력인데. 혹시 BAU에 들어올 마음이 없나?" 하, 소리를 내고서는 온 얼굴로 웃고 있는 리드를 빤히 바라보고서 하치는 목을 가다듬고서는 중얼였다. "그리고, 하치라고 불러. 지금은 근무중이 아니니까." 

" 알겠어요. 하치." 시범으로 단어를 혀에 굴려보며 나지막하게 말했다. "하치. 제가 생각했을 때는 이 아이들을 직접적으로 가르친 교사는 아니라고 생각해요. 아마 스쳐지나가듯 만난 사이일 가능성이 커요. 그러기에 납치하기 전까지 데니스 터너가 자신이 원하는 아이의 이미지에 맞지 않았다는 사실을 몰랐겠죠. 그리고 이렇게 아이를 물색하기에는 한번이라고 보기에는 드물기에 한 학교에 소속되어있고 가끔씩 파견되는 기술직일 리는 없지만..." 리드는 말 끝을 흐리고서는 눈을 비비며 말했다. "그래도 맞아요. 너무나 용의자가 많다는건 사실이네요. 천사가 무언가 큰 의미를 가지고 있을 것은 확실한데."

" 네가 말한 두 가지 모두 맞아. 용의자를 추릴 때 사용해야겠어." 하치는 탄산수가 든 잔을 휘저으면서 상대편에서 서류를 계속 넘기는 상대를 바라보았다. "이상해. 이런 내용은 일반인에게 알려주면 안 되는 정보인데도 이상하게 네게는 계속 이야기해주게 되네." 

리드가 잠시 멈칫하더니 올려보았다. "하치만 그런 것 아니에요. 모두들 제게 쉽게 비밀을 토로하더라고요. 마치 제가 그 비밀을 이야기 해줄 사람이 없다는 것을 안다는 듯이 말이에요." 

" 아니면 네가 쉽게 남의 마음을 사로잡는 능력을 지녀서일수도 있지." 하치는 리드의 눈을 정면으로 마주보고서는 말했다. "네 자신을 그리 깔아뭉갤 필요 없어." 

" 고마워요. 믿을 수 있을 지는 모르겠지만. 노력 해볼게요." 

잠시간 정적이 흘렀다. 리드는 두 세 모금에 남은 칵테일을 마셔버리더니, 잔을 아래에다 내려두고 온 몸을 틀어 하치를 향했다. "저에 대해 알아보셨으면 이미 아시겠죠. 제 어머니는 조현증 환자세요. 그러고 아버지는 떠나셨죠, 어린 나이에. 그래서. 저는... 크면서 올려다 볼 사람이 없었어요. 고등학교는 너무 빨리 졸업해버렸고, 박사학위를 받기 시작했을때는 지도교수에게 의지하기에는 너무 빠르게 성숙해져버렸거든요. 하필 이 사건에 매달리는 이유가... 시몬을 알았어요. 어렵게 살아갔지만 열정적으로 공부하던 아이었거든요. 시간이 될 때마다 제가 조금씩 도와주고는 했어요." 리드가 슬픔을 삼키며 계속했다. "나중에 커서 의사가 되고 싶다고 했어요. 주변에 아픈 사람들이 너무 많다고. 다 괜찮게 해주고 싶다고. 아빠 팔에 생긴 상처 치료해주고 싶다고. 얼마나 열심이었는지 신조차 따라주던 아이었어요. 운 좋게 그런 아이들을 위한 장학금을 받게 되었거든요." 

하치는 데니스 터너의 시체를 보았을때 몸을 타고 흐르던 충격을 떠올리고서는 리드를 바라보았다. 아마 리드가 느낀 감정은 그에 비등하거나 아니면 극히 뛰어넘는 정신적 충격이었겠지. "의심해서 미안해." 

" 아니에요. 요원ㄴ- 하치는 당연히 그렇게밖에 생각할 수밖에 없었던 상황이었던걸요." 리드는 바텐더에게 손짓해 음료를 채워오라 속삭였고, 바텐더가 들고 돌아온 술은 그 수상한 파랑 음료가 아닌 보드카였다. 리드는 한번 술잔을 흔들더니 샷의 절반을 들이켰다. "제가 어렸을 때 주변에 있기를 바랬던 존재가 이 아이에게 되어 줄 수 있지 않을까. 그랬는데." 그는 고개를 숙이고서는 공허한 웃음을 뱉었다. 

" 시몬은 어떻게 알게 된건가?"

" 아, 일주일에 한 번 학교에 봉사하러 가거든요. 저 혼자만이 아니라, 같이 하는 갬블러들의 모임이 있어요. GEVA라고. 'Gambler's Education Volunteer Association'의 줄임말인데, 큰 모임은 아니고 몇명이서 남는 시간에 봉사라도 하면 어떨까 해서 만든 작은 모임이에요." 리드가 술잔을 손에 쥐고 우물거렸다. "내일 저희 집에서 모임이 있어요. 올 사람은 마이첼뿐이지만."  

" 좋은 일을 하고 있어." 하치는 리드의 등에 손을 올려두었다. 무게가 도움이 될 지는 모르겠지만, 그랬으면 하는 마음에. 들숨, 날숨에 등이 요동치는 것을 느꼈다.

" 어제 여기 온 것." 리드는 몸을 앞에 놓인 테이블에 기대고서는 그를 향해 올려다보았다. "데니스 터너 때문이죠? 당신과 가까운 사람과 닮아서. 아니, 하치라면 가장 가까운 가족들과만 연락하고 다닐것 같네요, 일 때문이라도. 그럼 아들. 아들이랑 닮아서 그렇죠?" 

숨기는 것은 의미가 없겠지, 라는 생각에 하치는 눈을 감고 숨을 내쉬었다. "그래." 

침묵이 흘렀다. "저는 이만 가봐야 할 것 같아요. 하치도 이제 가서 주무세요. 내일도 바쁜 하루가 될텐데 제가 괜히 잡고 있다는 기분이 드네요." 리드는 한숨을 쉬더니 다시 흐릿하게 웃어보였다. "그럼, 이만."

제 몸을 니트 바람막이에 감싸고 걸어나가는 리드를 바라보다가 골목을 틀어 시야에서 사라지자 하치는 남은 탄산수를 입에 털어넣었다. "나중에 봐." 리드에게 들렸는지는 모르겠지만, 하치는 그 방향을 향해 속삭였다. 

***

아침 6시, 이른 아침이었지만, 비에이유 팀원들은 또 한번 탁자 주변에 앉아 종이를 흩날리고 커피냄새를 마구 풍기며 모여 다시 일을 시작했다. 기간이 짧아졌다는 것은 언제 다시 공격할 줄 모른다는 것이나 마찬가지이기에, 모두들 또 다른 피해자를 내지 않겠다는 의지 하나만으로 엄숙한 표정으로 일을 시작했다. 프렌티스와 로시는 리드가 전날 이야기해줬던 추가 정보와 팀원들이 어제 학교를 돌아보며 얻었던 정보들을 더해 새로운 용의자 리스트를 만들었고, 모건은 혹시나 놓친 증거가 있을 수 있지 않을까하는 생각에 또 읽고, 다시 또 읽으며 정보를 취합했다. 하치는 파일들을 들어 증거 보드에 어제 새로 생긴 정보들까지 이용해 사진들을 하나 둘씩 새로 끼워넣었다.

그런 비장한 분위기는 오래 가지는 않았다. 모두가 인식하고 있지만 말을 하지 않고 있었던 크나큰 문제가 중심에 있었으니까. "이걸로는 안 돼요." 에밀리가 손에 든, 또 한번 개정된 용의자 명단을 보더니 책상 위에 툭 던져두고서는 새로운 정보들까지 화이트보드에 차분히 적어 내려가고 있는 하치에게 몸을 틀었다. "원래 새로운 정보가 생기면 용의자가 줄어야 하는 것이잖아요. 제일 처음에 있었던 리스트가 가장 짧았어요. 갈수록 길어지고만 있다고요." 

" 프렌티스가 맞네. '너무 가깝지도 않고, 너무 모르는 사이도 아닌 학교 인물'는 너무 드넓은 범위야." 하치는 책상 위에 놓인 커피잔을 들어올려 한 모금 홀짝 마셨다. 카페인이 꿈틀꿈틀 그의 몸을 타고 퍼져나갔다. "어떻게던 공통점을 찾아야 해. 지금 우리가 알고있는 공통점이 무엇이 있지?"

" 우선, 처음의 세 아이는 모두 착한 아이었고, 데니스 터너는 약간의 악동이었다고 해요." 제제가 대답했지만, 하치가 머리를 절레 저었다.

" 착한 아이를 납치하는 것은 말이 되지 않아. 학교에는 착한 아이들이 넘쳐나잖아. 메이벨 파커는 상류층이었고, 집에 반짝이는 보안장치까지 있었어. 그런 아이를 납치하려고 한다면 철저한 준비가 필요했어. 그 많은 아이들 중에 꼭 그 아이여야 한다면, 더 확고한 모티브가 있었을 거야." 

" 아무래도 외모는 아닐거라 생각하고." 모건이 네 아이의 사진을 향해 손짓하며 말했다. "그러기에는 넷 다 너무나 다르니까. 인종도, 머리색도, 성별도..." 

" 이상한 것 생각해보니까 그런데요." 프렌티스가 숙고하더니 첫번째에 걸려있는 소녀를 바라보며 말했다. "메이벨 파커는 상류층이었잖아요. 반짝이는 보안장치까지 있는. 이런 아이가 첫번째 피해자라니, 말이 되나요?"

" 예행연습이 있을 것이라 생각하는건가?" 하치가 파일을 보며 중열였다. "가르시아, 라스 베가스 내에서 일어난 사건들 중에 네 건의 살인사건과 비슷한 살인이 있었나 확인해줘." 

_ " _ _ 물어보실 줄 알고 혹시나 해서 첫날 알아보기는 했는데, 아무것도 나온 것이 없어서 이야기 안 해드렸어요. 하나도 찾지 못했다구요!" _ 가르시아가 책상 중간에 있는 스피커를 통해 이야기했다.  _"_ _제 철저한 프로브로 발견하지 못했다면 존재하지 않는 것이에요!"_

하치가 머리를 절레 흔들었다. "첫 살인이었다면 아직 MO가 확고히 정해지지 않았을거야. 지난 6달간 일어난 미제사건 중에 목을 졸려 살인한 사건이 있나 확인해 봐, 가르시아."

_ " _ _ 흐음, 그렇다 하면..." _ 잠시 동안 키보드가 손가락에 부딪히는 소리가 울리더니, 정보분석가는 숨을 몰아쉬기 시작했다.  _"_ _팀장님이 오늘도 홈런을 치셨네요! 4달전에 일어난 사건 중에 목을 졸려 죽은 사람이 한 명 있어요. MO가 많이 다르기는 한데... 4달 전에 레이나 메이슨이라는 젊은 여성이 밤중에 베가스 길가에서 실크 스카프로 목 졸려 죽임 당한 사건이 있었어요. 살인 무기는 현장에 있지 않았고요, 아마 범인이 들고 갔을 것이라고 하네요. 아무런 DNA나 지문 흔적이 남지 않았고... 베가스 PD는 이 사건을 강도사건이 잘못 풀어져버려서 살인으로까지 이어졌다고 판단을 내렸는데. 이유는 당일 날 슬롯에서 대박을 쳐서 엄청난 돈을 지니고 있어서라고 해요."_  

" 이 언섭의 살인 무기도 실크 스카프였죠. 같은 재질인지는 알 수 없지만, 범죄 과학 수사부에 물어보면 알려줄 수도 있어요. 제가 물어보고 올게요." 제제가 서류를 한 움큼 쥐어 들고 방 밖으로 향하는 동안, 하치는 가르시아를 향해 벽에 기대어 팔을 겹쳤다.

" 잠시만? 운이 좋았다고?" ' _얼마나 열심이었는지 신조차 따라주던 아이었어요. 운 좋게 그런 아이들을 위한 장학금을 받게 되었거든요.'_  어제 리드와의 대화가 새록 떠올랐다. "시몬 아드리안도 마찬가지였어. 가난한 아이들을 지원해주는 장학금에 당첨되었다고 했었는데."

" 베가스라 운이 좋은 사람들과 필요한 사람들의 천국이기는 하겠다만, 그래도 여태까지 있는 단서 중에서 제일 따르기 좋은 단서기는 하네." 로시가 스피커쪽으로 몸을 기울이며 말했다. "가르시아. 혹시 나머지 아이들도 무언가 좋은 일이 있었나?" 

" 이미 하고 있다고요! 오... 팀장님 말 대로 시몬 아드리안은 룰렛 장학금에 당첨되었었어요. 저 돈이라면 편하게 공부할 수 있었겠네요. 메이벨 파커는... 외국으로 가는 초등학교 교환학생 프로그램에 채택되었고, 샬롯 데인은 길 가다 꽤나 귀중한 물건을 주워서 돈을 자잘하게 얻었나봐요."

" 아이들은 무슨 좋은 일이 생기면 자랑하기 바쁘지. 언섭은 그 말을 우연찮게 들은거야. 베이비 걸, 데니스 터너는?" 모건이 펜을 딸각거리며 물었다.

_ " _ _ 아, 나의 남신님! 너무나 착해서 산타클로스가 선물 한 움큼 주었을 세 아이들과는 다르게, 데니스 터너는 그런 기록이 없어. 완전 악동이어서 친구들과 다툰 기록들이 거의 책 한권을 채울 수준이야. 가장 최근에 했던 나쁜 아이 일은... 반칙이네! 네 과목이나 퀴즈를 100점이나 맞았던 모양이야. 자기는 운이 좋았던 것뿐이라고 돌려댔지만 부정행위 종이를 찾아서 그 퀴즈들이 0점 처리 되었고 교장선생님과 대면을 했다 하네." _ 가르시아가 밝은 목소리로 읊어주었다. 모건은 한번 끄덕이고서는 로시에게 고개를 틀었다.

" 언섭은 운이 좋았던 아이들을 골라서 죽이고 있었던 것이군. 데니스 터너의 경우에서 갑자기 MO가 변했던 것은 거짓말에 대해 알아내서일거야." 

그 순간, 제제가 손에 들린 자료와 함께 도착했다. "맞았어요. 동일범이에요. 법의학관들에 의해서는 4달 전 살인에 사용된 스카프와 저희 살인범이 사용한 스카프의 재질이 완벽하게 일치한다고 해요. 우연일수도 있지만..." 그렇게 말하고서는 제제는 하치에게로 다가와 서류를 넘겨줬다. "이건 전 사건에 대해 베가스 PD가 지닌 모든 자료에요." 

" 지금 있는 최선의 단서야. 그리고 아이들로서부터는 DNA를 제거하지 않았음에도 첫 살인에서는 했다는 것은 첫 피해자는 자신과 연결이 있다는 것이겠지." 하치가 제제로서부터 받은 서류들을 훑어보며 중얼였다. "알던 사이일 가능성이 커. 언섭도 도박가이지 않을까?”

" 도박가인데 학생을 가르쳤다고요? 좀 이상하기는 한데?" 모건이 머리를 휘저으며 웃었지만, 가르시아는 픽 웃으며 모건에게 대답했다.

_ " _ _ 신기하지? 그런데 그러는 모임이 실제로 있어. GEVA라고, 도박가들중에서 몇몇의 사람들이 재능기부를 하려고 모인 집단이야. 꽤나 많은 사람들이 속해있는걸? 재능도 엄청나게 넓은 분야를 통틀어. 도박가들 중 대부분이 전생에 꽤나 화려한 삶을 살았던 모양이야. 내 대단한 기억이 맞다면 지금 용의자 리스트에 있을걸? 대부분의 사람들이 CCTV덕에 살인 당시에 알리바이가 있지만."  _

하치가 빈 종이를 꺼냈다. "네 사건 당시에 알리바이가 없는 사람들은?"

_ "26 _ _ 명의 사람들 중에서 10명도 안 돼요. 정확히는 8사람 있어요."  _

"그럼 그 중에서 줄여야겠군. 우선, 언섭은 독실한 기독교인이거나 천주교인일거야. 그러면 일요일 날 성당이나 교회를 다니겠지. 일요일날에도 도박을 하는 사람은 아닐거야." 로시가 알렸다. "거기에다가 천사의 날개를 저 정도의 정확도를 가지고 그릴 수 있는 사람이라면." 

_ "3 _ _ 명 남았어요!" _ 가르시아가 타자 소리를 내며 쾌활하게 말했다. 

" 돈이 많지도 않겠지. 아마도 아슬아슬하게 계속 도박판에 끼어있는 사람일거야. 마지막 살인에는 간절함이 보였으니까." 프렌티스가 더했다. "운때문에 살인하는 것이라면 돈이 필요한 사람이겠지."

_ " _ _ 아, 두명!" _

" 그럼 이제 4달 전 즈음에 충격적인 일을 겪은 사람이 있나?"

" 아..." 가르시아가 속삭였다. 너무나 나지막하게 속삭인 마저, 들으려 안간힘을 써야만 했다. _"_ _한 명 있어요. 마이첼 존스라고. 완전 독실한 천주교 신자에요, 어렸을 때부터 평생 동안 성당을 가지 않았던 게 세번이 채 되지 않는다고 하네요. 마흔 셋, 한때는 꽤나 잘 나가던 사업가였는데 큰 돈을 받고 다른 회사와 병합을 했던 모양이에요. 그 돈을 받고 베가스에서 탕진하면서 살았는데 2년 전에 아내가 백혈병 판정을 받아 그 이후부터는 있는 모든 돈을 아내를 위해서 사용했네요. 일주일 후에 큰 수술이 있어서 그때까지 2천만 달러를 준비해와야 하는데, 마이첼 계좌에는 그 돈의 절반정도밖에 없어요."_

" 한때 회사를 이끌던 사람이었는데 이제는 도박가라니. 그 정도라면 충분히 어울리지 않는 직업이라고 할 수 있겠네." 로시가 말을 듣고서는 머리를 흔들었다. "프로파일링에도 맞고 다른 증거들도 그를 가리키고 있어. 이야기 해볼 가치가 있다 생각하네"

" 제가 영장 가지고 올게요. 아무래도 집에 있을테니까 이야기를 해 보고 데리고 오면..." 제제가 밖으로 나가라는 찰나에, 가르시아가 '잠시만!' 으로 모두의 의견을 끌어 모았다.

_ " _ _ 어, 저 아직 안 끝났어요! 여기 뭔가 하나를 더 찾았는데. 3달정도 전에 말이죠, 마이첼씨가 작은 조각상을 하나 잃어버린 모양이에요. 엄청 조그만데 가격은 어마무시하네요. 지금 보내드릴텐데, 어, 그 조각상 말이에요. 아기 천사의 형상이에요. 그리고 이 날개, 언섭이 아이들 뒤에 그려둔 날개와 소스라칠 정도로 닮았어요."  _

잠시 후 사진이 제제에게로 도착했고, 제제는 그 사진을 모두가 볼 수 있도록 스크린 위에 띄웠다. 대리석으로 만들어진 듯한 그 천사 석상은 어린 모습의 천사가 검을 들고 있는 모양이었고, 칼은 순도 높은 은으로 만들어진 듯 했다. 그리고 아이의 등 뒤로 도출되어 있는 그 날개는 가르시아의 말대로 언섭이 피로 칠해둔 그림과 거의 일치했다. 

" 영장 가지고 와." 모건이 나지막하게 제제에게 말했고, 제제는 한번 끄덕이고 다시 회의실 밖으로 향했다. 

" 잠시만, 마이첼?" 하치가 눈을 찌푸렸다. 왜인지 그 이름이 익숙하다 했는데. "마이첼이라면 지금 집에 없을거야. 지금 GEVA 회의 때문에 다른 곳에 있을텐데. 가르시아, 스펜서 리드의 집 주소가 어디지?" 

_ " _ _ 잠시만요, 제가 팀장님 위해서 정보 알아보는 도중에 어디다가 적어뒀을 거에요." _ 가르시아가 종이를 들추며 로시는 그에게 입을 뻥끗했다.  _알아 봐줬다고?_  하치는 꿋꿋하게 상대의 시선을 피하고 눈을 스피커에 고정해두었다. "아, 여기있다. 235 팰리스 애브뉴, 자세한 건 팀장님 핸드폰으로 보내드릴게요. 조심하세요, 전부!" 

_ " _ 고마워, 가르시아. _"_  끊어지는 전화소리를 듣고서는 하치는 핸드폰을 들어서 모건과 로시를 가리켰다. "그럼 모건, 데이브. 둘은 제제가 영장을 가지고 오면 집으로 가세요. 프렌티스, 너는 나와 가르시아가 보내준 주소로 가도록 하지."

알겠습니다, 네, 대답을 듣고서는 하치는 끄덕이며 프렌티스에게 손짓하며 밖으로 향했다. 혹시나 모를 경우를 대비해서 케블러와 총과 총알을 충분히 챙긴 이후, 둘은 핸드폰에 찍혀있는 주소를 향해 나섰다.

***

가르시아가 보내준 주소는 경찰청으로부터 15분거리에 놓여진 작은 주택이었다. 반듯하게 가꿔진 정원과 깔끔하게 정리된 앞뜰 안으로는 갈색 지붕과 흰색 벽의 집이 올곧이 서 있었다. 하치는 바로 앞에 차를 세우고서는, 총알수를 한번 확인하고 프렌티스와 함께 정문으로 다가가 문을 주먹으로 가격했다.

"FBI!" 

아무런 반응도 없었다. 하치는 눈을 찌푸리고 한번 더 문을 박차며 외쳤지만 두번째에도 처음과 같이 아무도 나타나 문을 열어주지 않았다. 이상하다, 분명히 리드는 이 시간에 집에 있을텐데. 불길한 느낌을 짓누르고 하치는 동료에게 손짓했다.

" 프렌티스. 뒷문으로 들어가. 나는 앞으로 들어갈게."

한낮임에도 불구하고, 커튼이 단 하나도 빠지지 않고 전부 다 쳐져 있었기에 집 안은 깜깜했다. 하치는 허리춤에 차고 온 손전등을 꺼내 전원을 켰다. 딸깍, 하는 소리와 함께 손전등은 시야를 밝혔고, 그는 천천히 집 안으로 전진했다. 집안은 간단한 구조는 아니었고 겉보기보다 많은 방이 있었지만, 거실을 지나 2층으로 올라왔다. 위로 올라오자, 어디서인가 끼익하는 소리가 들려왔다. 하치는 소리를 따라 복도를 따라갔고, 가장 끝의 방에 도착했다. 아마 안방이겠지. 

" 프렌티스, 2층 안방이야!" 하치는 소리치고서는 잠시 무기로서부터 한 손을 떼어 문고리를 조심히 돌렸다. 별 저항 없이 고리는 돌아갔고, 문이 끼익 소리를 내며 열렸다.

안방은 엉망진창이었다. 책장은 제 위치를 벗어나 책을 바닥에 마구 뱉고 있었고, 한때 아름다웠던 유리 꽃병들은 바닥에 던져져 흉기로 돌변해 있었다. 그리고, 그 방의 중심에는 카펫 위에서 피를 울컥이며 바닥에 쓰러져있는 리드와 그의 몸에 올라타 목에 나이프를 겨누고 있는 잭슨이 있었다. 

"FBI,  무기를 버리십시오!" 하치는 글록을 언섭에게 겨누고서 세이프티를 풀었다. 그렇지만 잭슨은 말에 동요없이 무기를 더 가까이 대었다. 조금만 더 가깝다면 살을 자르겠지만, 피는 흘리지 않을 수준으로.

_ " _ _ 방해하지 마!"  _ 위험할 정도로 칼을 가까이 겨누고서는 잭슨은 그를 향해 몸을 틀었다. "난, 해야 해. 해야 한다고. 이것 말고서는 방법이 없어. 이러지 않으면. 이러지 않으면..."

" 당신이 만약 그 칼을 들어 사람을 죽인다면 저는 당신의 심장에 총알을 박을 것입니다." 하치는 가능한 침착한 목소리로 상대를 다그쳤다. "잭슨씨, 당신은 아내를 사랑하지 않습니까. 당신 아내가 지금이야말로 가장 필요한 것은 당신이에요."

" 닥쳐, 앤이 필요한 건 수술이라고!" 그럼에도 불구하고 언섭의 손은 떨리기 시작했고, 하치는 안정을 위해서 방금 들어온 프렌티스와 눈을 마주친 후 조심히 무기를 내렸다. 잭슨의 시선이 자신에게 고정된 것을 알고 있으며 그는 조심히 허리 거치대에 그의 글록을 돌려두었다. 

" 아닙니다. 당신 아내는 당신이 필요하다는 것을 그 누구보다 잘 알고 있을 텐데요. 그리고 지금 당신이 잡고 있는 그 사람을 죽인다면 앤은 수술도, 당신도 없는 존재가 되어버리겠죠. 사랑하는 사람을 먼저 보내는 것은 고통스럽습니다. 그 누구보다 그 심정은 이해할 수 있어요." 하치는 조심스럽게 한 발짝 다가가 손에 닿을 거리에서 무릎을 꿇고 바닥에 앉아 그와 눈을 맞췄다. "심장이 찢겨지는 것과 가장 비슷한 경험이죠. 세상은 빛을 잃고 지구가 제 자리에서 멈춰버린 것만도 같은 느낌이 몸을 짓누르는 듯한 느낌이죠. 그 감정을 아내분이 느끼게 하지 말아주세요." 

" 난... 필요해, 운이. 그 아이들이 필요했던 것보다, 그 여자가 필요했던 것보다, 이 꼬마가 필요했던 것보다." 

" 압니다. 그렇지만 운은 사람을 죽인다고 해서 얻을 수 있는 것이 아니잖습니까? 그 동전 몇 푼 더 따겠다고 그 아이들의 목숨을 바친 것이나 마찬가지인데, 과연 돌아온 가치가 그 아이들의 목숨과 비견할 수 있다 생각하십니까?" 하치가 큰 눈으로 갈등하는 잭슨을 향해 손을 내밀었다. "칼을 이리 주세요. 과거를 청산하는 것은 불가능하다고 하더라도, 현재는 바꿀 수 있습니다." 

차가운 정적이 공기를 감쌌다. 십년도 같았던 10초가 지나고서는 잭슨은 매우 천천히 무기를 내려놓았고, 하치는 그것을 손에 받아 닿지 않을 먼 곳으로 던져버렸다.  _프렌티스, 네가_ ,라고 총을 집어넣는 프렌티스에게 신호하고서는  하치는 머리를 붙들고 신음을 내는 리드에게로 다가가 일으켜 세워줬다. 그들 뒤로서는 프렌티스가 언섭을 뒤집어 수갑을 채우는 소리가 얼핏 들려왔다.

" 괜찮나?" 하치는 리드에게 기댈 포스트가 되어주고서는 상처가 난 어깨를 붙들어주었다. "조금이지만 칼에 베었어, 리드. 혹시나 모르니 우리 구급대원들이 한번 봐주는 것이 좋겟는데."

리드는 하치에게 기대어 머리를 절레 흔들었다. 그러고서는 어지러운 듯이 띵한 머리를 붙들었다. "아니에요. 그냥. 아까 싸우느라 벽에 머리를 가격해서 조금 아픈 것뿐이에요. 조금 있으면 괜찮아질거에요." 그렇지만 하치가 리드를 붙들고 천천히 방 밖으로 데리고 나가기 시작했을 때, 리드는 별 저항 없이 순순히 하치와 같은 속도로 발을 끌었다. 

기나긴 복도를, 그 다음에는 울퉁불퉁한 계단을 타고 내려왔고, 그러고서는 큰 거실을 가로질러 문으로 향했고, 리드는 말없이 하치의 어깨에 기대 이끌려 나왔다. 프렌티스가 전화해서겠지, 이미 구급대원들과 백업 경찰들, 그리고 다른 팀원들도 다들 집 주변에 둥글게 모여 이런저런 이야기를 하고 있었다. 하치는 리드를 가장 가까운 구급차 쪽으로 안내했고, 그가 침대 앞에 앉아 의사가 이런저런 관찰을 하고 있을 때 떠나가려고 했다. 그리고 리드가 그의 옷깃을 잡지 않았다면 성공했겠지. 

자신을 붙들고 있는 손을 따라 팔, 어깨, 그리고 얼굴까지 훑어보았다. 리드는 심란한 표정으로 그를 올려다보고 있었다. "고마워요, 구해줘서."

" 늦지 않아서 다행이라 생각하고 있어." 하치는 리드를 내려다보면서 웃어주었다. 평소에 하는 일은 아니었지만, 이상하게 지금은 어울리는 순간이라 느껴졌으니까. 리드는 그러는 그의 모습을 보고 맞장구를 쳐주는 듯 입꼬리가 휘어 올라갔다. "일이니까." 

" 그래도 말해주고 싶었어요. 하치가 아니었다면 저는 분명히 죽었을거에요." 리드는 우물거리며 티셔츠를 만지작거렸다. "범인도 알아내시고 제 때 도착해서 막았잖아요." 

" 언섭을 알아내기는 했다만, 네가 줬던 정보가 없었더라면 훨씬 더 오래 시간이 걸렸을거야. 그리고 존스가 여기 있다는 것을 알려준건 결국 너였으니까. 우리 서로에게 도움이 된것이지." 하치가 리드의 어깨에 손을 올려두며 이야기해주었다. 리드는 그 말을 듣고서 머리를 틀어 급속하게 위를 올려다보았다. 놀란 표정으로. 

" 아내분 수술비. 제가 낼거에요." 리드가 의지 담긴 목소리로 발언했다. "처음부터 알았다면 드렸을텐데. 제게는 돈은 언제나 문제가 아니었거든요. 돈이 들어가는 곳은 어머니 시설과 제 기본 생활비 밖에 없는데, 보시다시피 저는 그런 호화스러운 삶과는 어울리지 않아서요."

" 좋은 결정이야. 존스도 들으면 좋아할 소식이야." 아직도 고통이 섞여있는 리드의 표정을 바라보다 하치는 머리를 절레 흔들었다. "리드, 정말. 네 잘못이 아니야. 네가 아니었다면 잡지 못했을 사람이지."  

" 네, 고마워요. 이번에도 믿을 수 있도록 노력해 볼게요." 리드가 환하게 웃으며 하치의 손을 붙들었다. 구급대원이 그에게 눈치를 주자, 하치는 밖으로 향하면서 리드에게 손을 흔들었다. 리드는 손짓을 되돌려주며 나지막하게 속삭였다. "나중에 봐요." 

" 그럼, 이만 갈까?" 한 곳에 모여 그들만의 이야기를 나누고 있던 팀원들에게 다가가 하치는 물었다. 그들은 모두 끄덕였고, 하치는 자연스레 운전석으로 들어가 사건 해결 기념 파티를 향해 차를 몰았다.

***

라스 베가스에서 마지막 하루. 카지노를 즐기러 떠난 모건과 로시, 호텔 방에서 놓친 잠을 마음껏 충전하고 있는 프렌티스, 그리고 다음 사건이 기다리고 있기에 새로운 서류들을 검토하는 제제를 두고서 하치는 느긋하게 호텔 앞으로 나왔다. 그가 마지막 날에 하고 싶었던 것은 자신의 힘 하나만으로 할 수 있는 것이 아니기에 그는 정문 앞에서 호텔 벽에 기댄 채로 이리저리로 움직이는 사람들을 관찰했다. 한 10분정도 지났을 때 즈음 그는 혼자이지 않은 것을 깨닫고 옆으로 고개를 틀었다. 그의 옆에서 시계를 확인하고 있던 사람은 품격 있는 검은 정장을 차려 입은 갈색 더부룩 머리의 사내였다. 파란색 음료에 스웨터 조끼가 없어서 누구인지 알아채기 힘들 것이라고 생각했는데, 매끄럽게 차려 입은 그 모습에서도 무언가 '스펜서 리드'인 부분은 여전히 느낄 수 있었다.

하치의 입꼬리가 올라갔다. "머리는 이제 괜찮나?" 

" 심한 상처는 아니래요. 이제 거의 다 나았어요." 리드는 입꼬리를 올리며 명쾌하게 대답했다. 여전히 도로교통은 시끌벅적한 목소리를 내고 있었지만, 그럼에도 리드의 목소리는 그들을 손쉽게 뚫고 그에게 다다랐다. "하치 덕분에 더 영구적인 피해는 입지 않았네요." 

" 다행이야." 하치는 대답하고서는 옆으로 다가가 둘 사이의 거리를 좁혔다. 

리드는 숨을 내쉬었다. "그럼 이제 다시 DC로 돌아가는 것인가요?" 억제하려고 하는 것이 느껴졌지만도, 목소리에서는 고통스러움이 섞여 나왔다. 

하치는 한번 끄덕였다. "콴티코로 돌아가서 다음 사건을 기다리게 될거야. 3일 뿐이었지만 너 덕분에 이번 사건을 해결할 수 있었어. 베가스 PD와 우리 팀의 대표로서, 고맙다고 이야기 해주고 싶어서 기다리고 있었어. 네가 올 지 안 올 지는 알 수 없었지만." 하치는 품 속으로 손을 집어넣어 자켓 속을 헤집고 다니다, 흰 종이를 넘겼다.  _SSA_ _애런 하치너, 행동과학본부 유닛 치프, 전화번호:_ 가 깔끔한 타이핑 폰트로 적혀있는 명함을 넘겨주면서, 하치는 조용히 속삭였다. "친구가 필요하면 연락해줘."

" 그 이상으로는요?" 리드는 떠나가는 하치의 손목을 붙들고서는 자신의 방향으로 끌었다. "친구 이상이 되고 싶다면요?"

혼란스러운 표정으로 하치는 리드를 멍하게 바라보았다. 리드는 하치의 태도에 눈이 휘둥그레졌지만 그러고서는 그도 같은 표정으로 하치를 바라보았다.

" 알고 있었던 정보를 위해서 다가온 언섭이 아니라는건 이제 아시잖아요. 그럼 왜 혼자 앉아있는데 다가왔다고 생각하세요?" 딱히 생각이 해 본 적이 없었기에, 하치는 계속 같은 표정으로 며칠만에 꽤나 정들어버린 더부룩머리를 쳐다보기만 했다. 리드는 그러는 하치를 바라보다가, 머리를 절레 흔들었다. "정말 생각 못하신거에요?"

" 아니, 그냥,"  _그냥, 너같이 원하는 모든 것을 가질 수 있는 사람이 내게 관심 있을것이라고 상상하지도 못했어_. 혀 바로 끝까지 문장은 입 밖으로 도통 떨어지지를 않았지만, 리드는 그 답으로도 충분히 만족한다는 듯이 끄덕였다. 

" 그럼 이번 기회에 한번 생각해보세요." 리드는 종이를 소중히 제 주머니에 넣고서는 한 발짝 떨어져 방금 전의 스턴트로 구겨버린 하치의 팔목 깃을 차차 정리했다. 마지막으로, 리드는 머리를 살짝 들어 환한 미소를 지었다. 전과는 다른 - 무언가가 단순히 재미있어 입꼬리가 휘어 올라가는 것이 아닌, 진정한 미소를. "일주일 후에 전화할게요. 알아서 영광이었어요, 하치. 잘 지내요." 

그 말과 함께, 리드는 몸을 틀어 카지노쪽으로 향했고, 하치는 사라져가는 친구의 뒷모습을 바라보다가 한숨을 쉬며 제 호텔 위로 향했다. 비행기 출발까지 두시간 - 그리고 아직 할 일은 남았으니까. 

***

에필로그. 

오랜만의 휴일 - BAU의 팀장으로 살아간다는 것은 언제나 울릴 전화기를 두려워해야 한다는 것이지만, 오늘만큼은 스트라우스조차도 전화하지 않을 것이라고 독특한 확신이 섰다. 방해받지 않을 휴일의 소식에 잭은 얼굴이 환해져 신나게 하치의 손을 붙잡고 장난감가게로 이끌어갔고, 하치는 희미한 미소와 함께 들뜬 아들과 함께 오전을 보냈다. 

가지고 싶었던 로봇과 공룡 장난감으로 양손을 가득 채운 채 쇼핑몰의 푸드코트에서 핫도그를 야금야금 먹고 있는 잭을 관찰하다가, 하치는 손을 겹치고서는 머리를 살짝 숙였다. 도통 이 이야기를 어떻게 꺼내야 할 지 감이 잡히지 않았지만, 무엇이던지 정면으로 덤비는 것이 낫겠다는 마음에 하치는 숨을 내쉬고서는 돌진했다.

" 잭, 만약 아빠한테 다른 사람이 생긴다면 어떨것 같아?" 

잭은 그 말에 고개를 올려 하치는 올려다보었다. 표정에는 호기심만이 서려져있었다. 잭은 손에 들린 장난감들과 핫도그를 내려두고서는 하치의 눈을 바라보았다. "왜? 아빠한테 여자친구 생겼어?"

하치가 머리를 절레절레 흔들자, 잭은 잠시 고민하는 표정으로 하치를 바라보다가 훔, 하고 손가락으로 턱을 붙들었다. 그러고서는 심각한 표정으로 한번 더 물었어? "그럼... 남자친구 생겼어?"

" 아니, 아빠는 여자친구도, 남자친구도 없어. 그렇지만 만약 생긴다면 어떻게 생각할까 해서 물어보는거야, 버디." 하치는 손을 들어 티슈를 들어 톡톡 잭 입 주변을 닦아냈다다. "엄마를 배신한다거나 그렇게 생각한다면..."

잭은 여전히 심각한 표정으로 하치를 응시했다. "아빠는 엄마 많이많이 사랑하지만, 엄마도 아빠 많이많이 사랑했었어. 엄마 이제는 우리 내려다보고 있을텐데, 아빠가 행복하기를 원할거야. 나도 아빠가 행복했으면 좋겠어. 만약 여자친구나 남자친구가 아빠를 행복하게 한다면 나도 행복할거야." 그 말을 쭉 다 말하고서는 살짝 흔들렸다. "우리 반 친구 멜도 엄마가 여자친구 있는데, 멜이 엄마가 그 이후부터 행복해졌다고 했어. 나는 아빠 슬픈거 싫어."

하치의 마음이 무겁게 가라앉았다. 아들의 성숙한 모습이 아버지로서 뿌듯하기도 했지만, 그 동시에 이렇게 만들어버린 수많은 사건들로부터 보호해주지 못했기 때문에 그런것만 같았으니까. 잭은 아직도 호기심 가득한 눈빛으로 그를 보고있었고, 하치는 입꼬리를 올려 조금은 이야기해줘도 되지 않을까하는 마음에 의자 뒤로 기대어 말했다. "이번에 출장 갔는데, 누굴 만났어. 아직은 그러고 그런 사이는 아닌데, 그럴 수도 있을 것 같아서 먼저 이야기해주고 싶어서." 

그 말에 잭의 얼굴이 확 펴졌다. "만나도 돼?" 

" 만약 남자친구가 된다면." 잭은 순간적으로 놀랐다듯이 눈이 휘둥그레졌다, 열정적인 표정으로 아버지를 향해 돌진해왔다. "아빠가 많이 사랑하는것 알지, 버디?"

" 나도 아빠 많이 사랑해!" 그 말과 함께 잭은 다시 장난감가게 안으로 달려들어갔고, 하치는 잭이 남겼던 장난감들을 모두 챙겨들고 트레이를 들었다. 그리고 그 순간, 결정을 했다.

_ 아빠가 행복했으면 좋겠어.  _

***

리드의 전화가 왔을 때는, 하치는 BAU의 예산을 처리하고 있었다. 현장에서 시간을 보내보지도 않은 정치인들이 준 수치들로 겨우겨우 맞추고 있었을 때, 그의 전화기가 울렸다. 핸드폰은 그 전화번호를 인지하지 못했고, 하치도 그러하지 못했다. 또 다른 업무 관련 통화를 각오하며 그는 핸드폰을 열어 딱딱한 말투로 받았다. 

" 하치너."

전화선의 반대편에서는 익숙한 웃는 소리가 들렸다. "전화를 항상 그렇게 받나요? 아니, 놀라는 내가 이상한건가? 항상 그렇게 받겠죠. 무섭고 진지한 요원님이니까."

" 리드?" 하치는 눈을 깜빡이며 시간을 확인했다. 오후 10시 21분이었다. "미안, 시간이 이렇게 지난줄 몰랐어."

" 지금까지 일 하고 있었던 거에요?" 흥미롭다는 목소리로 리드는 계속했다. "이런 시간에 일하는건 저 같은 사람들뿐인데. 경찰기관도 힘을 내주고 있다니, 치안에 관해서만큼은 갑자기 안심이 되네요." 

" 글쎄. 관료들이 3분도 안 보고 대충 던질 예산보고서를 써내는게 치안에 어떻게 도움이 되는지는 모르겠지만, 힘을 내볼게." 하치는 앞에 놓인 컴퓨터를 닫고서는 등을 뒤로 기대고 다리를 꼬았다. 어색한 정적이 흘렀다. "그래서, 지금 뭐해?" 

" 오늘은 딱히 판이 없어서 - 아니, 베가스에서 판이 없는 날이 있지는 않죠, 제가 딱히 들어가고 싶다는 마음이 드는 판이 없어서 - 책을 읽고 있어요." 

" 무슨 책?" 하치는 진정한 호기심에 물었다. 일에 관련된 책을 읽을 것만도 같지만 리드에게 일은 인생의 소명이 아닌 단순한 놀음정도였기에 그러지 않을 수도 있겠지. 그가 지닌 프로파일링 실력으로는 많은 사람들을 단번에 읽을 수 있었는데, 리드 정도로 포커페이스를 자유자재로 이용할 수 있는 사람은 드물었으니까. 진심으로 궁금해졌다.

" 불안할 때마다 읽는 책이 있거든요. '양자역학과 수학'이라고, 명작이에요. 하치도 한번 시간이 된다면 읽어보는 것을 추천드려요."

" 미안, 난 법대 출신의 프로파일러라. 마지막으로 수학을 본건 고등학교에서 AP 미적분학을 들었을 때가 마지막이라고. 이제 20년이 넘게 지난 옛날인데." 푸흐, 전화선의 반대편에서 낮은 웃음이 울려 퍼졌고, 하치도 그 소리에 조용하게 웃었다. "불안해? 왜?" 

" 왜긴요, 프로파일러씨. 이 전화의 목적이 무엇인지 그 누구보다 잘 알고 있잖아요." 리드가 아까까지의 자연스러운 갬블러의 자신감을 잃고 우물거렸다. "저같은 사진 기억의 소유자가 아니라고 해도, 그런걸 잊어버리지시는 않았을 것 아니에요." 

" 아니, 이런 전화 처음이라서 조금 어색해서. 잘 모르겠어" 하치가 목소리를 죽이고 고백했다. "나는 마지막으로 누군가와 연애를 한 게, 고등학교 때거든." 

" 아내분이요?"

하치는 숨을 들이쉬었다. 리드가 뛰어난 프로파일링 실력자라는 것은 알았지만, 그 정도까지 알아낼 수 있을 것이라고는 생각하지 않았다. "알았어?"

" 마이첼에게 했던 말이 경험담이었던 것 알고 있었어요. 그 정도의 진실함은 직접 겪은 것이 아니라면 넣기 힘드니까요. 그런데 그게 아내분이라는 것은 지금에서야 알았어요. 마지막으로 연애를 했다고 했을때, 비탄이 느껴졌으니까요." 리드는 다급한 말투로 더했다. "하치. 시간 되실 때 저와 함께 저녁 먹지 않겠어요? 친구 이상으로.”

리드의 들숨이 이곳까지 들렸고, 하치는 얼굴을 굳히며 진지하게 말했다. "리드. 이해해줘야 해. 내가 하는 일은 그리 연애에 적합한 일이 아니야. 네가 시간을 내 DC로 온다고 해도 일이 생겨서 떠나버릴수도 있고, 가끔씩 며칠동안이나 연락이 끊길수도 있어."

" 괜찮아요." 리드가 경탄한 목소리로 속삭였다. "저는 전부다 괜찮아요. 돈이던 시간이던, 저에게는 그것들이 아무런 문제가 되지 않거든요. 그리고 저도 밤에 일하고 낮에 자는 이상한 스케줄을 가지고 있으니, 어떻게 알아요, 더 맞아 떨어질지?"  

" 게다가 나는 혼자도 아닌걸. 잭이 있으니까."

" 저는 아이들을 좋아해요." 잠시의 정적 후에 리드가 우물거리면서 다시 말했다. "아이들은 별로 저를 좋아하지를 않지만요. 너무 어렵게 말한다던가. 다들 '리드 이펙트'라고 불러요. 그래서 선생으로서 학교에서 봉사하기로 각오한 것이고. 잭이 - 잭이 저를 좋아할 줄은 알 수 없지만, 저는... 저는 알아가보고 싶어요. 하치가 허락만 해준다면." 

하치는 눈을 감고서 중얼였다. "알겠어." 

" 네?" 리드는 믿지 못한다는 듯이 목소리가 두 옥타브를 올라갔다. 

" 알겠다고. 네 말이 맞아. 수많은 변수가 있다고 해도 시도조차 하지 않는 것은 멍청한 짓이겠지." 하치가 낮은 소리로 말을 이어갔다. "너와 이야기했던 그 짧은 시간동안 네게 꽤 반했거든."

" 다행이네요. 저만 반한게 아니라니." 리드가 우물거렸다. "그리고 정말 다행이네요. 사실, 저 지금 DC거든요." 

" 뭐?" 하치는 눈을 깜빡였다. 

" 오늘 포커 게임이 하나 있기는 했는데 너무 불안해서 집중이 하나도 안 되길래, 아예 판을 포기하고 티켓을 하나 구해서 왔어요. 지금 호텔방에서 책 읽고 있으니까 거짓말하거나 그런건 아니라고요. 혹시나. 혹시나 거절하셨다면 모르는게 나을 것 같다는 생각이 들어서." 부끄러운지, 리드는 제 혀에 넘어지면서 말을 몰아치다가, 나지막하게 더했다. "보고싶었어요."

_ 나도 마찬가지야. _  " 지금 어디야?” 

“ 공항 옆 호텔인데, 오실 필요 없어요!” 급속하게 

“ 무슨 소리야. 이런 이야기는 얼굴 보고 해야지. 아직 저녁 안 먹었다면 저녁도 먹고.” 하치가 웃으며 이야기했다. “왜인지 너는 안 먹었을것만 같은데. 맞나?”

“ 맞아요.” 리드가 투정부렸다. “그렇지만 그것은 하치도 마찬가지잖아요?”

“ 그렇지. 조금 있다 봐.” 하치는 전화를 끊고서 의자 뒤에 던져두었던 자켓을 어깨 위에 걸쳤다. 옷을 고정하고 간단하게 거울 앞에서 제 모습을 가지런하게 정리하고서는 하치는 자동차 차 열쇠를 쥐고 밖을 향해 나섰다. 

나라의 수도 바로 옆에 있는 시설이기에 하늘에 별이 보일 리는 없겠지만, 왜인지 오늘만큼은 하늘의 별이 그의 길을 밝힌다는 기분이 들었다. 차 앞에서 밤하늘을 한참 바라보고서는, 하치는 차 안으로 들어가 시동을 걸고 리드에게로 향했다. 행복을 향해서. 

**Author's Note:**

> 하치리드사랑해결혼해내가얼마나사랑하는지알지???????????????????????? 어?????????????????????????????????????  
> 원래 인간은 일을 쳐야 글을 쓰더라고요 그러니까 여기 올려두면 아마 후속작 쓰겠죠?  
> 트위터: [@_R_CHNH2_COOH](https://twitter.com/_R_CHNH2_COOH)  
> 포스타입: [hotchnya](https://hotchnya.postype.com/)


End file.
